Stained Glass Heart
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: A heart can love many people in a lifetime. Especially a woman's heart; they're like a piece of stained glass brilliant colors that meet each other and form a beautiful picture and each new piece of glass adds to the picture. Regina/OC  past , Regina/Emma


Stained Glass Heart

Regina/OC (past), Regina/Emma

* * *

><p>The light streamed in through high stained glass windows. Every manner of color was reflected in the light grey stoned walls covered with tapestries of all sorts of whimsical scenes, thick rugs in all manners of colors and the warm rich woods of the various tables that lined the Great Hall which at the moment was serving as a banquet hall for the celebration of the end of the nobles hunt. Regina, King Leopold's betrothed sat at the older man's side quietly watching the revelers enjoying their time. She glanced down every now and then at her crossed hands and the large ring that rested on her finger damning her to a life barren of the love she'd craved ever since childhood but had only ever received from her adoring father.<p>

She glanced up when the wooden doors were drawn open announcing the hunters return they all moved into the hall bowing low to their King and all but ignoring her until the last hunter stepped into view. Wearing a forest green cloak with golden leaves embroidered on it, the man stood a bit shorter than most of the men in the party but still taller than most of the women. The hood was drawn up high and the man kept his head down. Regina's red lips parted as she watched the man slip towards the shadows quietly as though the party was just too much for him.

"Your highness," The Duke of Titangail spoke, "We come bearing the fruits of our labor and a few we were anticipating to find."

The man, handsome as most men seemed to be in this realm, stepped aside revealing a large panther being held tied by it's legs to a large pole and carried into the hall. "Had it not been for a stranger's help my lord, we all would've surely perished."

Regina felt sick at the sight of the dead animal's cloudy yellow eyes staring up at her. She'd of course seen a panther once before but it was a long time ago and to her immediate knowledge they were not to be found in the enchanted forest.

"A stranger, " The King's voice boomed over the quieted nobles who were listening entranced. "Let it be known that this man is welcomed among us as friends. We are pleased to know that none of our men were lost in battle with this fierce beast."

The Duke turned and held out his hand motioning towards the hooded figure who slowly stepped from the shadows he'd hidden himself away in. Regina watched entranced, the grace of the same animal that hung dead on the pole certainly seemed to flow through this man. The steps were light agile and held a touch of danger to them. Something not easily found in most men or women that resided here.

"Pull back your hood lad. Let's see the face of the man who saved my friends lives." The King was smiling kindly as he spoke dipping his head slightly to try and get a look at the cloaked figure's face.

The man seemed to debate for a moment before slowly sliding a gloved hand up and pushing the hood back. Gasps rang through the halls as the beautiful face of a woman stared back at them. She had beautiful green eyes, pale skin, and long golden hair that not hindered by the hood fell in thick waves down her back.

"A woman? You were able to bring down this creature?" The King asked shocked.

"Single handedly." The Duke murmured, "If it wasn't for her, my lord, we would've been dead, I would've been dead. She saved my life and that of the three men with me."

The woman didn't say a word allowing the shock to fully sink in before she dipped her head. "Then surely, dear, we owe you quite a bit. Anything you ask will be granted to you."

The woman blinked cocking her head slightly as she studied the older King's kind face. "I wish for nothing. I only did what my people would've done for our neighbors should we find them in danger. If you wouldn't mind, I need to be leaving. I was on my way home you see when I stumbled across your men being stalked by the panther."

"Surely you can stay at least for a meal and a warm bed for the night." Regina rose to her feet speaking quietly but surely her dark eyes sparkling in the light.

The woman smiled softly and shook her head, "No I wouldn't impose like that. Enjoy your meal and your festivities majesties." She gave a small bow of her head.

"Please, we would love for you to stay. Perhaps you could inform us of your people as payment for your room for the night." The King offered. "I know we would certainly love to hear of your people." He added.

"I would really like to hear about your people." Little Snow added from her place to the left of her husband. At twelve years old, her beauty was already something to be rivaled with. Her black curls fell around her face as she leaned forward to smile at the beautiful woman standing nearby.

Regina frowned feeling her jealousy ping a bit at the sight before she turned her eyes back to the woman who was smiling sweetly at the child.

"Well," She looked down, "I suppose a few hours wouldn't kill me. I've been gone from home for a long time. What's a few more hours?"

"That's the spirit." The King smiled stepping around the table to offer her a hand. "You'll sit with us so that we may enjoy your stories."

"I wouldn't want to intrude." The woman didn't immediately take his hand studying it instead as though she wasn't sure what to make of his friendly gesture. She turned her eyes towards him before stepping away and moving to sit beside Regina since the seat beside her was the only one available. She waved away the Duke's hand as he tried to pull her chair out. "I can do it. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"In our lands things are very different then they are here." The woman smiled. "We don't um have specific gender roles attached to things. Women go into battle, we hunt, we do everything a man would. If we choose to. Men can also take on women's roles if they so choose. We don't find anything to be wrong with either scenario."<p>

"That sounds so strange." Snow was intrigued. "And you do all the things a man would? Like a knight?"

"If you mean I slay dragons then no child. I've never slayed a dragon. But I am capable of a great many things and so are you. So is everyone."

"That is a good lesson to learn my friend." The King was smiling. "We have been so caught up we haven't even exchanged introductions. I am King Leopold and this is my daughter Snow and my fiancée Regina." The King introduced everyone with an easy smile.

"Beautiful names for beautiful ladies." Green eyes met brown for just a moment before turning to smile at the King. "And my name is Lilia."

She shifted her attention to the plate in front of her as a servant held out a piece of meat. She shook her head, "No thank you. I don't eat meat."

"You hunt but you don't eat meat?" Snow asked intrigued.

"I do enough killing so I don't like the idea of putting dead flesh in my mouth." Lilia explained with a pretty smile to the sweet little girl. "But I certainly do not begrudge anyone that eats it." She added seeing the look on her face.

"You have very interesting ideals." Regina remarked softly speaking for the first time.

"Perhaps." Lilia agreed looking out of the corner of her almond shaped eye at Regina. "But they are mine and they are all I have."

Regina blinked her full lips parting as she watched the woman reach out and pluck a grape from the nearby fruit bowl. She bit rather daintily into it, pink plush lips looking a bit wet with the juices of the fruit.

"So do others of your people not eat meat?" Snow asked breaking the moment. Lilia twisted slightly to look at her and shook her head.

"Most of my people eat meat but for us it's more of a," She paused as though trying to come up with something, "non-basic food item. If we have it most will choose to eat it but if we don't we don't worry about not having it." She answered haltingly as though trying to come up with how to explain to the twelve year old the concepts that made her people so different from theirs.

"And what else differs?" Snow was so intrigued it was obvious the way her beautiful face lit up by it. Her father took a sip of his wine looking proud that his daughter wanted to broaden her horizons so much.

"Many things I'm sure Princess." Lilia smiled, "What else would you like to know?"

"What about music, dance is that different?"

"I haven't seen much of your dancing so I couldn't say. As for music well we don't really play it a lot. It's reserved for special occasions, weddings, funerals, um religious holidays."

"What sort of religious holidays?"

Regina watched as the woman took a sip of her water, having refused wine. She didn't quite understand the woman's customs but she couldn't deny that she was intrigued by her beauty and her obvious intelligence. It was the first time anyone had ever caught her eye in such a fashion. The flame that was beginning to come to life in her breast was nothing like the little sparks she tried to force herself to feel when King Leopold was close to her.

"All sorts. We really only celebrate two though. The Spring Solstice and the Winter Solstice; those are the times that the veils between the worlds are the thinnest and we celebrate life, death, fertility, all of it. There's drinking and dancing and music and the fires burn for days as we receive blessing for everything we've been given. It's a wonderful time."

"It sounds wonderful." Snow was smiling so brightly.

"Perhaps child if our peoples should become friends you and your family will be able to come and visit during one of those times and you can experience it for yourself," Lilia smiled, "Assuming of course your father agrees to it and it wouldn't cause a burden."

"I think that would be a lovely idea and I know Snow would certainly enjoy it." Leopold took a sip of his wine his eyes shining brightly at Snow's obvious happiness.

Lilia shifted removing a small knife from her boot before bringing it up. She set it on the table and reached for an apple cutting it into slices and beginning to eat it.

"Why do you cut your fruit?" Snow was questioning yet again.

"It's a habit. In my youth I almost choked on a piece of fruit so to make sure it doesn't happen again I cut it up." She took a bite of the apple.

"You'll have to tell us how you like our apples. They came from my fiancee's tree."

"Oh? You grow them?" Finally Lilia had eyes for only her at least until the blasted child decided to interrupt again.

"Yes. I have tended to it since I was a little girl." Regina looked down, all during the meal she'd been mostly playing with her food listening instead to the answers Lilia's musical voice carried to Snow.

"That's wonderful, everyone should have something like that." She leaned forward a bit. "And they are delicious." She settled back taking another slice of apple to eat.

* * *

><p>Lilia was sitting quietly near the apple tree when Regina found her that night.<p>

"My lady, what are you doing outdoors so late?" Lilia didn't rise from her spot but she did dip her head a bit in greeting a pretty smile lighting up her face.

Regina stared at her for a moment before stepping close. "The same as you I would imagine," Regina paused, "Trouble sleeping."

Lilia nodded, "Though I'm certain we have different reasons for that but yes you did guess right. I don't sleep much at night. It's…" she paused. "difficult," She finally came up with the word.

"I won't pry as to why that is."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't answer."

"Why not?" Regina asked intrigued yet again. "You seemed very forthcoming at dinner with my soon to be step daughter."

"She asked very easy questions. She asked about my people never specifically about myself." Lilia explained, "You don't seem very forthcoming either. So I suppose we both have that in common."

"Yes I suppose we do." Regina answered softly studying Lilia's white skin, she was so pale the moon made her white.

"It's strange to me that you are out here with me when your fiancé is awaiting you inside." Lilia pointed out.

"Yes well he is surrounded by many pretty things. I am just one amongst them." Regina looked down shocking herself that she was speaking out loud.

"That doesn't sound like much of an engagement. He certainly seemed to feel differently about his daughter." Lilia frowned her pretty pink lips turned downward.

"Snow is his everything with his wife dead. She's his most prized possession."

"A child isn't a possession. Neither is a wife." Lilia smiled. "And surely your people don't believe that. As civilized as they are."

"Yes well." Regina didn't say anything and Lilia rose to her feet. She watched a bit wearily as the beautiful blonde stepped closer and gently touched her arm.

"You are very beautiful Regina but I think you know that. You've also been hurt very badly and that's unacceptable. Someone so beautiful shouldn't suffer so." Lilia paused her hold on Regina's arm tingling through the layers of silk and velvet. "Sleep well beautiful lady. I hope you have pleasant dreams." Lilia shifted, she had an inch or two of height that worked to her advantage. She brushed her soft lips across Regina's cheek before she stepped by her and walked quietly back towards the palace not giving Regina any time to react to the sudden kiss.

* * *

><p>Regina moved as if she was in a daze, she shifted forcing herself to start walking. She sat down on the bench near her beloved apple tree finally feeling like she could breathe again. She could still feel the warmth tingling through her arm and the feel of soft lips still felt like they hadn't left her at all.<p>

She had certainly never felt like that in her entire life. She slid a soft hand up touching her cheek and smiling softly. She felt alive, exhilarated. She had never entertained the thought of a woman as a lover. She had never thought of anyone really in that way but she had wondered why her soon to be husband could not make her breathing quicken or her heart skip a beat. Why had a woman from a strange land with such strange notions been able to create those feelings in her when no one else ever had?

She stood up plucking an apple from her tree and studying it's shiny red skin in the moonlight. Briefly she considered what to do about her sudden new found attraction to the blonde warrior before she bit into the apple savoring the sweetness as she walked back towards the castle.

* * *

><p>"Good morning your hignesses." Lilia greeted as she appeared in the doorway of the informal dining room they were taking breakfast in. Regina felt her heart jump into her throat at the sight of her but she forced herself to look down with only a slight flush to her light olive toned cheeks. She hoped her coloring would hide the blush. If Lilia noticed as she sat down next to her she didn't remark.<p>

"Where is the King this morning?" She asked turning to look at Snow seeing that Regina wouldn't meet her eyes.

"My father had a meeting he had to attend. Something important otherwise he would've been here." Snow answered easily folding her hands primly in her lap.

"Oh, well I had hoped to tell him goodbye before I left but seeing as he isn't here I suppose I will have to pass that along through you dear Princess."

"You're leaving?" Regina looked up, her numb fingers dropped the utensils in her hand the silver clattering on the fine bone china they were eating off of. Snow twisted to look at her shocked at her soon to be step-mother's sudden behavior.

"Yes, I am to return home immediately. My people need me as I need them."

"Are you a Queen?" Snow asked her eyes a bit brighter though she pouted with sadness at the loss of her newest friend.

Lilia hesitated her pink lips parted before she responded, "No. I'm not. We don't have a Queen or a King or anything of the sort. We're ruled by a direct democracy but in times of war or crisis a warrior is selected to lead our people. And I am the one they choose."

"So you are a Queen?"

"No child, just a ruler in times of need. That's all." Lilia was smiling at her.

"So if you are the leader of your people when can we come and visit?"

"I don't see why there has to be any delay in your family coming to visit. As soon as I return home and pose the matter to our people who I believe will agree that it would be best to have guests we will have you." She promised.

"When are you leaving?" Regina's quiet voice cut through the upbeat conversation. Her deep brown eyes asked the question she wasn't saying out loud. _"Why are you leaving me?"_

"As soon as I replenish my supplies and eat." Lilia's eyes met Regina's something that at the moment went unnoticed by Snow.

"Snow it's almost time for your lessons." Regina's eyes turned towards the child who pouted a bit but nodded.

She rose to her feet and stepped around the table surprising Lilia as she held out her arms. "May I have a hug before you depart us?"

Lilia stared at her for a moment before nodding, "Yes of course child." She hesitated for a moment before kneeling down and hugging the petite child gently. She released her with a small pat and waited until she was gone to turn to Regina.

"You seemed startled by my departure yet I said last night I would be leaving."

"I thought…" Here Regina paused for the first time unsure of what to say.

Lilia stared at her for a moment waiting for her to continue. Regina stared at her and Lilia stepped forward moving to the large windows that overlooked the beautiful rose gardens outside. "Do you know why I've been gone so long my lady?"

"No." Regina shook her head.

"In my homelands all manner of things are very different."

"Yes you've said a woman stands equal to a man in all things." Regina stepped forward but remained a bit back knowing they could be interrupted at any time and a compromising position would get them both killed.

"Yes we do. And because we stand equal to them we are allowed to marry equal to them." She twisted so that she was now facing the beautiful soon to be queen. "I was engaged to a woman from these lands. She was beautiful like you, elegant and she stood toe to toe with me on everything. We loved each other very much."

Regina felt her heart break into a million pieces at her words. "So you are trying to return to her?"

"No." Lilia shook her head causing Regina's head to snap up as she stared with wide dark eyes at her.

"No? Then why are you so intent to return home?"

"Because I left to return her body to her family; she died of a battle wound that got infected. Her body was weak and couldn't fight it off. She died in my arms and she asked me to return her body to her family so that they could bury her next to her beloved brother."

"When was this?" Regina demanded studying Lilia's face for any sign of a lie.

"Nine moons ago. I've been traveling a long time and I merely want to go home."

Regina looked down. "Even I could not convince you to stay?"

"My lady," Lilia started not calling her by name.

"You had no insecurities about using my name last night." Regina pointed out. "Why do you refuse to do so now?"

"We were alone then. And we are not now." Lilia responded softly before she sighed softly. "Regina, you are a very beautiful woman as I told you last night. But I must return home my people need me. I cannot let them down because of my inability to refuse my attraction for you."

"So you are? Then you felt it too?"

"I felt it when I first laid eyes on you. And I merely acted on impulse because of your sadness. I should not have done so. It's unforgiveable that I conducted myself in such a manner and gave you false hopes of my growing affection for you."

"You do have affections for me though?" Regina pushed.

Lilia studied her for a moment seeing how the dark eyes burned with such intensity. She merely smiled slightly and gave a slight nod. "Were you not promised to another I confess I would pursue you for myself but that cannot be. You are to be married and I must return home. It is for the best that these things happen."

"I don't want you to leave." Regina said fiercely staring at her begging her to stay.

"Regina, my darling, we are not meant to acknowledge this attraction at least not yet. I have faith though that our paths will cross again and when they do perhaps our circumstances will be such that we may act on this but until then I must beg you to understand that I must go to my home and when the time is right I will return and if I do not then perhaps you will come to me." She smiled at her. "Please do not cry my dear. I will see you again. I know it."

Regina wiped fiercely at the tears she didn't realize were trailing down her lovely cheeks. She twisted and took a few steps away trying to hide her hurt, "Then go and I hope to never set eyes upon you again."

"You and I both know that's not true. And do you wish your last words to me until we meet again to be those spoken in hurtful anger?"

"You don't care for me."

"I do care, I care a great deal. That is why I choose to not let this get out of hand." Lilia stepped forward laying her hand on Regina's shoulder. "Please be reasonable darling."

Regina flipped around her eyes flashing with pain. "Then prove to me that you care for me. Stay here with me."

"I cannot Regina. I've just told you why I cannot." Lilia was growing frustrated with this back and forth.

"Then you do not care at all!"

"Yes I do."

"Then prove it. Stay here with me." Regina stared at her begging her.

"I cannot. Regina, please understand. Regina!" Lilia chased her as she walked away stopping her right as she reached the door.

"Say you do not care for me for it is obvious you don't." Regina refused to face her but Lilia's superior strength no doubt accounted for due to her abilities with the sword strapped to her back was able to easily twist her rather petite frame around to face her.

"I will not lie to you or myself by saying those things." Lilia sighed softly, the air brushing Regina's beautiful face since they were standing so close together.

"Then you lie to me by…" Regina's words were cut off as Lilia leaned forward and pressed her lips to Regina's effectively silencing her words.

When Lilia pulled away Regina was flushed with color her eyes a bit dazed. She smiled at the dark haired beauty. "Now what was that about me lying to you?" She asked humor dancing in her eyes.

"You kiss me like that but you still won't stay?" Regina asked a bit breathless.

"I kiss you like that because you gave me no other option. You will not let me show you how I care for you so I thought it best to let my actions speak for me. I would really like it though if you would be willing to see me off."

"I do not know that I will have the strength to. Perhaps another kiss?"

Lilia's eyes danced for a moment as she leaned forward once again pressing soft pink lips to Regina's red ones as slender toned arms slid around her neck to embrace her. She allowed the hold before slowly pulling away peppering Regina's lips with feather soft touches before pulling back fully.

"I do not know how I will survive without you." Regina murmured.

"You are strong Regina. You will be fine and it's not like I won't ever return. I will; as often as I can and hopefully with my people's consent you and your family will be allowed to visit me."

"I would rather leave them behind and come myself."

"But your husband will never allow his queen to do that. It will be best if they come and we will find ways to occupy them so that we may share some private time." Lilia promised with a small smile. "Now I really must be going."

"One more kiss?" Regina never thought she would be the type to beg for such a small scrap of affection but here she was doing just that.

"I think you've been thoroughly kissed enough for one day." Lilia smiled, "Besides if I give you too many kisses you will not wish for me to return."

"I would just want something more substantial the next time we meet." Regina shot back causing Lilia to laugh.

"I'm certain you would my dear."

* * *

><p>Days bled into weeks and weeks bled into months and still Lilia didn't return to King Leopold's court or more importantly to Regina herself. Regina grew cold and angry the hurt of not having her beloved for that's what she knew Lilia was now that she was gone, not beside her was torture. Her so called marriage to the King had done exactly as she'd thought it would and she remained just as she'd said she was. A pretty bauble to go on a shelf just like every other pretty bauble while her darling step daughter remained the apple of her father's eye, Regina spend long hours with her beloved apple tree and looking out the window of her rooms hoping to spot some sight that Lilia would be joining her again but spring turned to summer and then fall and then winter and still she didn't appear. Only when Regina had almost given up hope on ever seeing her again, as the snow melted around them she suddenly appeared along with a troupe of others.<p>

"Your grace, it has been too long." Regina's head jerked up hearing the voice she only heard in her dreams suddenly echoing in the throne room as her husband greeted various guests who were in attendance for a ball that evening.

"Lilia, my old friend, it is so good to see you again. I assume your trip home was safe seeing as you have now returned to us."

"For a brief time and I've brought some people with me who would love to get to know you and your family the way I was allowed to." Lilia was still smiling brightly and Regina found all words stuck in her throat at the sight of her. She was just as beautiful as she had been when they'd first met but her hair had lightened to a silvery gold instead of the pale gold it had been before. Her cheeks were also sun kissed. Obviously she'd been enjoying the spring weather they'd been blessed with.

"We are honored to have your people amongst us. We were planning a ball for this evening and you all shall be our most honored guests." King Leopold was standing from the throne going down to greet Lilia like the friend he considered her.

Snow darted forward once her father had greeted Lilia.

"My this cannot be little Snow. You've gotten so big and so much prettier since the last time I saw you." Lilia touched her cheek seemingly a bit more comfortable with touch now then she had been that first time they'd seen her.

"I'm so happy to see you." Snow unknowingly echoed the thoughts of her step mother.

"And I you little one. Come I will introduce you to all. This is the little girl I spoke of who isn't a little girl anymore." She turned introducing her friends who were dressed so similarly to her causing them all to stand out amongst the royal garb and that of the royal guards. When Lilia was certain the King and Princess were distracted she turned to look up at Regina. A small pleased smile was shot her way green eyes warming instantly at the sight of the dark haired queen. And Regina found her own face lighting up the same way.

The moment was broken when Snow touched Lilia's arm asking her a question which caused her to twist and answer quickly as though the moment had never happened.

* * *

><p>Regina quietly sent her guards away and made her way down the halls knowing exactly which room Lilia had been placed in. Though the ball was only a few scant hours away she couldn't help her longing to see the woman she loved yet again in a more private setting. She tapped on the door waiting a moment before pushing it open.<p>

Lilia had her back to her and twisted to see who had entered. When she did Regina realized she'd caught her changing.

"Should've known you wouldn't be patient." Lilia didn't seem upset about Regina seeing her without her perky breasts covered.

Regina shut the door quickly and turned her back though her heart hammered in her chest at the sight of bare flesh she longed to caress and taste. She squeezed her eyes shut feeling her stomach flip flop at the sight of tanned flesh. Scattered along the warm honey toned flesh various scars stood out some more prominent then others. There was one particular one that had caught her eye before she'd put her back to the warrior. A long jagged looking slice that she imagined a wicked knife made drove from her lower back almost around to her hip. She briefly considered asking about it but figured she'd best not seeing as it wasn't the lady-like thing to do.

"I have clothes on if you can face me." Lilia said after a few moments.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were changing."

"I had just come from the bath, it's nice to get out of the dusty clothes I wore on the road." Lilia was dressed in a simple slip, light powder blue with a high slit up the sides where it fell to her knees. It wasn't much clothing at all.

"You call that clothed?"

"I didn't think you'd mind." Lilia smiled as she stepped towards the Queen who moved to meet her.

Regina wrapped her arms tightly around the other woman holding her close. "I've missed you so." She murmured.

"And I you. It's been too long."

"What kept you away for so long?" Regina asked.

"We were at war with our neighbors to the South when I returned. Things were bad, my people were being slaughtered. I had to step in and save them from it. Just a few weeks ago we reached a treaty with our neighbors and things were calm after that. I thought it was best then to mention you and your family and a small party agreed to accompany me to make an offer to your family to come and visit our lands where our people would like to extend the hand of friendship to yours."

"And that would bring me to you?"

"For a time we would have to travel together. We know the lands and some places it's dangerous for you to pass without us. We would be together a long while before I would accompany your family back here so that we can be assured of their safety." Lilia paused, 'And I could be assured of yours." She added quietly her arms still loosely held around Regina's thin frame as they spoke to one another.

"I thought for certain you'd forgotten me. I didn't know how to write you or anything of the sort."

"It was best if I wasn't distracted by you. I may not have made it back to you if I was thinking about you in an inappropriate situation like a battlefield." Lilia smiled softly at her. "You're as beautiful as ever but I still see that sadness in you."

"That won't go away until I'm with you forever."

"Well forever is subjective and we have at least two seasons together assuming things go well and your husband is willing to receive and entertain our offer to show him our lands just as we hope he will show us his."

"I'm sure he will." Regina frowned at the mention of her husband. "But let's not talk about that. Tell me everything that happened while you were away from me." She demanded.

"Then we will be here all night my darling. Surely our presence will be missed at the ball," Lilia's eyes sparkled and danced as she spoke to Regina.

Regina frowned, "It wouldn't matter if I was missing but you would be missed."

"That's nonsense Regina. I would miss you and I know everyone else would." Lilia's hand slid up touching Regina's soft cheek. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You are so beautiful."

"So you say. I want to know everything."

Lilia smiled softly and let out a breath, "Okay what would you like to know?"

* * *

><p>"This way your grace," A young man's melodic voice echoed up towards Regina's ears as she rode the black horse beside Lilia's. She was thankful she and her step-daughter hadn't been confined to a carriage, Lilia convincing them that due to the amount of terrain they would be crossing, a carriage wouldn't be able to handle it as well as horses alone. She was surrounded on all sides by guards except for her right side where Lilia was allowed to ride; much in the similar fashion of her husband and step-daughter who were surrounded for their safety.<p>

Lilia smiled at her as they listened to the birds in the trees and the soft melodic sounds of the forest they were walking through. Regina found herself smiling back pleased with the way things were progressing. They had spent a total of two and a half weeks in each others company touring the Kingdom enjoying meals together, she would conveniently ignore the fact that her blundering husband and simpering step daughter were nearby during all of this. Of course it was difficult trying to find private time with Lilia when she was being kept occupied but Regina managed to find her ways and even a few moments alone spent holding and kissing was better than being without.

"We're coming up on Amazon lands it's best if you men group up together. Solari, guard the princess. Cyrene guard the King. And I'll take the Queen." Lilia's voice rang out with orders. "They're not too fond of men but they'll allow us passage if only because I am on good terms with them."

"We're going to see amazons?" Snow's voice asked with breathless excitement.

"Most likely. Be prepared and let me do the talking." Lilia shot Regina a look but it was playful. She knew Regina wouldn't get herself into trouble.

When they reached the very edge of the forest, Lilia dismounted. "Stay put and don't move until I get back. I'll have to talk with them and make sure we are allowed on their lands before we go into them."

"Should I go with you?" Regina asked not wanting to be parted from Lilia.

"No. Stay here with the others. You'll be safe." Hidden by the horse she gently squeezed Regina's calf before slipping past her into the trees.

"You worry for her?" The warrior, known as Raina stepped up to her. She was beautiful like Lilia but she wasn't quite there. She didn't have the fierceness or the eloquence that drew Regina to her like a moth to the flame. She did have lovely red hair though.

"She's my friend." Regina finally answered getting a small nod from Raina.

"Yes she is all of our friends but I'm sure she's particularly close to you. She'll be fine. She and the Amazon Queen are on good terms. They've known each other for a while. I don't know how but if anyone can get us passage through their lands she will be able to."

Regina stared at the woman her eyes a bit wide. Raina merely smiled. "If I didn't know her as well as I do I wouldn't know that her feelings for you were present." She kept her voice lowered so that only Regina was able to hear. "Don't worry I won't tell your secrets. They're not mine to tell. And I owe Lilia my life many times over."

* * *

><p>The trip through the forests and into the next week was quiet and uneventful, a small party of scantily clad Amazon women had walked with them through the forest and Regina was shocked to learn that Lilia knew much of the culture. Most nights she would answer whatever questions Snow had and they were quite plentiful as well as one of the amazon warriors. It turned out one of the women accompanying them was an amazon princess and she taught Snow many of their customs without a second thought. It allowed Regina to find ways to spend time with Lilia but it was difficult even with the distraction. They weren't allowed much time alone. Lilia assured her though when they reached her homeland she would find many ways to make sure they were left to their own devices. It was the only thing that appeased Regina who wanted nothing more than to spend time with her lover or rather her soon to be lover.<p>

"So how did you learn the amazon customs?" Regina asked as she rode beside Lilia on the last day of their journey.

"I stayed with them for a long time. Every woman is welcomed by them. Its men they're weary of. They feel it's better for them to be apart from them."

"Do they all choose to be apart from men? What happens if an amazon was to fall in love with one?"

"They aren't around them that much. I haven't heard anything of it. In fact the only reason for them to seek out a man is breeding purposes and honestly most of the women choose to marry other amazons so they usually stay separate." Lilia shrugged.

"Is that where you learned the custom?"

"No. I've preferred a feminine partner for as long as I can remember. It is just the way of things." She shifted the reins of her horse to one hand. "It's not something one can help." She added. "Besides love is love. It doesn't matter what forms it comes in as long as it's there it should be cherished."

Regina nodded softly, "Yes that's true."

* * *

><p>The days melted into weeks during their time among Lilia's people and true to her word she often found ways to keep the King and Princess occupied so they were free to spend time together. Regina was of course no virgin but she noticed the way she seemed to come to life with even the smallest little touch from Lilia's skilled hands or lips. And Lilia in turn seemed even more taken with her. One day she took them out riding on a single horse, allowing Regina to hold onto her pressed against her back as they rode through the trees.<p>

"I do love it here." Regina breathed as they rode further away from the main village and through the fields.

"You are very well loved here as well you know. And not only by me. My friends, the others they all adore you. They think you are so lovely." Lilia spoke over her shoulder raising her voice a bit to be heard over the wind whipping around them. She slowed the horse to a walk the further out they got letting it just glide along at its own pace as she spoke.

"My husband wants to go back soon. He says it's for the best but I don't want to leave."

"It works itself out Regina. Don't worry so about what the future will hold just enjoy the present." Lilia squeezed her hand gently which were still locked at her waist.

"How can you say that? He'll soon force me from your side and I will be left alone in that god awful place again without you." Regina's anger flared at the calm way her lover spoke.

"Regina, it's not that I want you to go furthest thing from it but I know I cannot keep you here. You are his wife and queen first and foremost."

"And if I wasn't married to him? If I was suddenly free? Would you make me your wife and allow me to stay here by your side where I belong?" Regina pushed demanding yet again to know Lilia's feelings were true.

"You know that's not even a question you need to ask. I would marry you tomorrow if I could but I cannot. You made your vows to him and I cannot allow you to break them on account of me. It wouldn't be right Regina."

"Of course it would. We would be happy, I would be happy. I would make you the best wife. I would do everything I could to make you happy."

"I know you would." Lilia smiled softly. "And you wouldn't have to try that hard to make me happy. Only be happy yourself."

"Then why do you seem so anxious to get rid of me?"

"I am not anxious to get rid of you Regina. I'm merely asking you to live for the day and enjoy our time together as I'm doing. Don't borrow worries my darling."

* * *

><p>Lilia was sitting outside sharpening her sword when little Snow approached her. "Lilia, can I speak with you?"<p>

"Of course little one." Lilia set her sword aside offering her lap to the petite child who immediately climbed up and settled herself. With Lilia's arms around her holding her in place she finally felt like she could talk.

"I saw you with my step-mother. The other day. You two were kissing."

Snow felt the body under her tense but no denials fell from Lilia's lips. "You're a very smart child Snow. And I'm not surprised you're the one to find out before someone else did."

"She's my father's wife. He loves her very much."

"I believe he does too. But she doesn't think so."

"Do you love her?" Snow wiggled around until she was facing the blonde warrior so she could see her face. It was always easier to tell if someone was lying if you could see their face.

"I do, with all my heart."

"I thought you loved your fiancée who died."

"A heart can love many people in a lifetime. Especially a woman's heart; they're like a piece of stained glass brilliant colors that meet each other and form a beautiful picture and each new piece of glass adds a different dimension to the picture new things, new people yet they all belong in any given woman's heart."

"Does she love you?"

"I believe so."

"Is she going to leave my father to be with you?"

"She wants to but I won't allow that. Your father is a good man and he doesn't deserve to be hurt like that."

"You're already hurting him by being with her like you are." Snow pointed out.

"I know." Lilia looked down sighing softly.

"I don't want anyone to be hurt but if you love my step mother then you should be with her. And if she loves you then she should stay with you here and let my father go back to his Kingdom and try to deal with the heart ache."

Lilia shook her head "It's not that easy child. Things aren't so black and white but I will speak to Regina about it and we'll come up with something so that everyone involved yourself included won't get hurt."

Snow nodded with a beautiful smile and slid from her lap running off. Lilia lifted her sword and the whet stone and began to sharpen again knowing Regina had heard every word.

"She'll tell him." The woman finally spoke slipping from the shadows.

"She won't if you ask her not to. She's a bright child and very caring. She knows it will hurt her father to hear about us so she'll keep it quiet. But we should be careful. If she discovered us it means it's very easy to find out. We should probably see less of each other than we have been."

"I won't give you up." Regina said fiercely.

"And I won't give up on you. But we have to be careful."

* * *

><p>The night before their departure from the lands and people Regina had grown so fond of, Lilia came to her. They made love as they always did and laid there curled in each other's arms under warm blankets underneath the stars. The fire Lilia had built crackled happily. Regina sighed softly petulantly.<p>

"It's not like I won't be with you. And despite my better judgment I've agreed to stay two weeks with you at the palace to help you adjust to being back." Lilia pointed out again picking up their previous conversation.

"Yes and it will kill me to be so close to you and not be able to touch and kiss you. My husband has eyes everywhere."

"Then we will find a way around it. You aren't going to lose me Regina even if we don't see each other for many moons I will still love you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. It makes me heart sick to think of being apart from you." Regina lifted her head her dark hair fanning around them.

Lilia opened her mouth to reply when she heard a soft rustling. She twisted and tugged so that Regina was underneath her as she reached for her discarded sword intending to protect them against whatever came at them but nothing happened and after a few baited breaths Lilia settled back down and relaxed slipping her arms around Regina.

"We'll have to go back in a few minutes. But just let me hold you for a few moments longer."

* * *

><p>Regina jerked awake staring around her bedroom, the windows were still dark letting her know that her dreams had awoken her in the dead of night. She glanced over seeing Graham beside her snoring slightly. She sighed slipping quietly to her feet, her grey nightgown swishing around her bare legs as she shifted and moved to the window. It had been a long time since she'd dreamed of Lilia. After Snow's betrayal of their happiness she'd been forced to never see the blonde warrior again and though she'd written to her she'd found out later that she'd been killed in battle by the leader of a group of savages. She'd never cried like that in her entire life. It had felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. She knew the true reason Lilia was dead was because of Snow. If the damn girl hadn't told her father of their affair, Lilia wouldn't have been so distracted on the battlefield and she would've lived.<p>

She also would've come for me, Regina thought. She did promise me she would. The night they were forbidden to see each other ever again Lilia had quietly promised her that she would find a way to bring them together again and this time Regina would get her wish. She would make Regina her wife. And they would be happy together forever. But Snow had effectively stopped that. She was just as responsible as the savage that had driven the battle axe into her back if not more since she was the reason for Lilia's distraction. If the little bitch hadn't told Lilia would've been alive and we would've lived happily ever after, she thought pursuing her red lips angrily.

As a girl she had experimented with many of the darker magics, just like her mother before her. She knew what they were capable of and what could do what to whom. She had once thought to try and bring Lilia back even going so far as to almost ask Rumplestilskin himself to recall her from the dead but she knew it would all be in vain. As many happy endings as the Enchanted Forest allowed once a person was dead there was no bringing them back. They were gone forever. It hadn't however stopped her from doing countless hours of research and trying to find anything that would allow them to see each other again. Even one time would've been enough, Regina thought darkly but then she knew that wasn't true. She had been young and so deeply in love when she'd met Lilia and time hadn't changed those feelings in fact they'd only intensified along with her anger at Snow White. She had begged the child to keep her secret, but she betrayed them telling her father and effectively ending Regina's happiness in one foul swoop.

She squeezed her eyes shut wishing again and again that Lilia was still alive but she knew it wouldn't change anything. When she'd first enacted the curse knowing she would get her happy ending she had truly believed Lilia would be here waiting for her but she wasn't and though Regina had many things the most prized being her darling son she still didn't have Lilia. Lilia would've loved Henry, she would've taught him how to be strong and to protect those he cared for. They would've adored each other, she thought as she rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms. She wished the arms embracing her weren't her own but the strong shapely ones of her dead lover. The hands rubbing her arms were too soft to be Lilia's. Lilia's were calloused but she could still imagine they weren't her own. She twisted forcing herself to move back to bed trying not to think about everything she'd lost and what little she still had left.

* * *

><p>Regina stared into a face so familiar and yet so different. Emma Swan reminded her of her arch nemesis and yet there were traces she couldn't identify about her. She and Lilia could've been cousins or at the most half-siblings. They had the same hair color, the same green eyes they were even shaped similarly. Though she was certain that shade of blonde unlike Lilia's had come from a bottle; she wouldn't admit it to anyone but Emma Swan scared her. It wasn't only her looks that made Regina long for the woman she'd lost but the firy disposition she'd often seen Lilia display when others were doing something that could get them hurt or killed.<p>

Everything she'd ever loved was being taken away from her by the blonde bimbo, her precious son, her former huntsman turned Sheriff, even her beloved's beautiful countenance. It hurt to see Emma Swan and not only because of those things but because she was finding she herself was becoming quite fond of their spats and tifts. They made her keep her wits about her and sharpened her tongue even further. But she couldn't allow these growing feelings to take away from the pain she had felt at loss of her Lilia.

If they had been merely forbidden from seeing each other again it would've hurt deeply but Regina knew she would've found a way to exchange letters and see each other whenever possible. But that wasn't what happened. Snow White had gotten her beloved killed as though that wasn't enough Regina hadn't even been permitted to attend her funeral. She had merely been informed of it later by her husband who while forgiving her for the affair could not allow her to see her beloved's final departure from their world. No that was merely something else to hold against the little bitch and her father who had taken everything from her.

* * *

><p>She stormed through the halls of City Hall towards her office angry that she'd had to kill Graham, angry that Emma fucking Swan had won against Sydney, angry that the bitch was doing her damndest to interfere with her son again and again. She continuously tried to get Henry to spend time with her away from his birth mother but to no avail. It appeared her son would rather be locked away in his room doing homework or other things instead of spending time with her. She was his mother, she had raised him, provided for him, done everything in her power to make him happy and this was the thanks she'd gotten. If Lilia had been there she was certain Henry wouldn't be acting this way. He would have two mothers who adored him and each other and not this petty rivalry for his affections that appeared to have an effect on her she refused to name.<p>

She slammed open the door to her office pushing it shut as soon as she was across the threshold; work would at least provide an outlet and give her something to think about other than the heated flush that still showed just slightly on her cheeks or the flutter of her heart inside her chest. No she wouldn't admit the feelings her arch nemesis awoke in her. They were things she'd left buried with Lilia. In memory of her former lover she'd never taken another female to her bed instead choosing to satisfy the urges with a man. It wasn't that what she had done with Graham wasn't pleasurable but rather that it wasn't the same as the pleasure she'd found in Lilia's arms. Probably because we were so in love, she thought sourly. She pulled her desk chair out and sat down angrily beginning to sort through the manila folders and memos that were all pressing for her attention.

She forced herself to put aside her thoughts of Lilia and instead began to try and figure out just what she needed to get done for the day.

* * *

><p>Regina slid behind the wheel of her black Mercedes taking a breath before slipping the key into the ignition. The car purred to life as she pulled out of her space intending to go and pick Henry up from school. Perhaps she'd get lucky and he'd be willing to actually spend some time with her. She could always hope anyways. Since she'd forbidden him to see his birth mother he'd been even more quiet and unwilling to hardly even speak to her suspicious of her motives for everything. She pulled up to the school watching the children beginning to come out of the building. Henry was standing in the doorway looking forlornly around as if he didn't want school to end so he didn't have to be with his mother.<p>

She sighed putting the car in park and waving to Henry. The boy frowned but walked towards her his head drooped a bit like he was going to the gallows. She watched as he slid into the car and set his backpack down between his legs.

"How was school?" She asked trying to break the ice that was forming between them so quickly.

"Fine." Henry's voice was soft, sad sounding.

"What did you do today?"

"Nothing much."

"Am I going to get nothing but one or two word answers?" Regina asked smiling slightly at her son.

Henry shrugged looking out the window at the scenery that passed them by. Storybrooke wasn't a big place not really. It never took them long to get back to City Hall where Regina would have to continue her work. Normally she would've taken Henry home and then gone back to work but she'd decided to try and see if her son would be willing to spend some time with her.

"Do you want to get some ice cream before we go back to City Hall?" She asked.

Henry glanced over at her and shook his head again. "No thanks."

Regina frowned, "Henry I'm not the bad guy you want to think I am. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. I'm only doing what I think is best for you."

"I want to see Emma. I miss her."

Regina opened her mouth to refuse but sighed softly. "I'll think about it." She finally conceded which got her a small smile from her son.

* * *

><p>"Regina, can we talk?" Emma asked peering her head in from the hallway after knocking on the door to alert the Mayor of her presence.<p>

Regina jerked staring up at her with owlish eyes. "Miss Swan isn't it a little early to be pestering me. Normally you wait until you've had a good dose of caffeine."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Look I just want to talk. Can we cut the sarcasm?"

"If you're here to plead your case to see my son again the answer is still the same."

"I'm not well in a way I'm not. I'm here to talk to you about us. Look we both agree that Henry's ideas about this storybook stuff isn't healthy for him. I'm not sure how to talk him out of it and neither are you but it's still there."

"He thinks I'm the Evil Queen."

"You may have a touch of evil in there but we both know things aren't so black and white." Emma smiled and shook her head.

"If you've come to insult me Miss Swan," Regina started rising to her feet.

"I've not come to insult you Madam Mayor. I've come to make a deal with you."

"Making deals isn't what I do. You should talk to Mr. Gold about that." Regina smirked coldly angrily at the woman standing before her. Damn her for looking so much like Lilia when she tilted her head like that. Lilia used to do that when she was trying to understand something and she'd always thought it was an adorable gesture. But on Emma it was no such thing.

"Yeah and we both know how those end." Emma muttered. "I'm here about Henry nothing more or less. I know you're afraid that I'm going to just swoop in and take him away but that's not going to happen. I'm not the mother type. You raised him he's your son. I accept that. Our fighting it's affecting him. I'm worried about him seeing his adopted mother and his birth mother tearing each other to shreds on a regular basis. I know you love him Regina. No matter what he may want to say otherwise. I just think it would be best if we came to a truce of some sort. No arguing like we do in front of him at least. We can continue our arguments behind closed doors to our heart's content if that's what you want. But I'm done fighting with you in front of him."

"How very kind of you Miss Swan, you do realize there is no place for you in his life so these so called arguments are merely me looking out for my son's best interest."

"You remind me of that all the time Madam Mayor. He's my son too. Even if I'm not the mother type, unfortunately when you adopted him and he sought me out, the key being that he sought me out, you got to deal with both of us. I know you're a good mother. I don't deny it. I worry about him because he's my flesh and blood. So that's why I think we need to come to a truce and just let this rivalry or whatever you want to call it go for his sake."

"I'm his mother Miss Swan. I know what's best for him and you're not it."

"You aren't listening to a damn thing I say. I should've known you were too blinded by your hatred of me to see what I'm saying." Emma was getting angry, her cheeks were flushing with just the slightest bit of color and her green eyes were flashing.

Regina narrowed her eyes stalking around her desk as Emma stepped into the room the door closing behind her. They were up close to each other now, both angry at the other for not understanding the words they wanted heard. She wasn't quite sure how it happened one moment they were arguing passionately about their shared son the next they were sharing a heated angry kiss. Emma wasn't supposed to be able to make her heart beat fast for any other reason than she was the enemy trying to disrupt her happiness. But she found herself pushed to the couch the blonde woman climbing on top of her as their kiss continued not broken by the sudden change in position.

Regina's arms slid up around Emma's shoulders holding onto her as their kiss deepened, sharp teeth nipping lips almost hard enough to draw blood tongues plunging into one another's mouths. It wasn't love, it was angry lust and both women seemed fine with that.

Things quickly got out of hand, Regina twisting and turning ending up on top of the new Sheriff as they ripped at each other's clothes trying to get the other out of the constricting garments that kept flesh from touching flesh.

Looking back on it later Regina wasn't sure what had started it or how it had truly happened but it did and that awkward feeling of wrongness still clung to her body as she tried to work after Emma had left. They hadn't spoken the entire time they were having sex it had been rough and fast. She fingered a bite on her collarbone knowing Emma had a matching one on the top of her right breast from the exact shape of her teeth. She had left without a word when it was over and Regina wasn't sure that was the worst thing that could've happened.

She stood up walking to the cabinet on the opposite wall from the large white statues and vases. She pulled open the large door and slid a large canvas out. It wasn't something anyone knew she was capable of, painting. But she had had twenty eight years prior for learning such a talent and though she no longer had her mirror capable of showing her anything past and present of course. She still had a strong memory and the strongest thing she could remember was Lilia. She memorized every detail of the woman and now that memory reflected back at her. She'd drawn her as she'd first seen her. Beautiful, strong, and mysterious; she was wearing the green cloak she'd been wearing the very first day they'd met. Her hands calloused from sword play were wrapped around the hood pushing it back as her golden hair tumbled from the hood. Black and steel gauntlets covered her wrists and almost up to her elbows. She'd painted the cloak parted a bit to reveal the black battle leathers she'd worn. Tight leather pants and a black leather top that was low cut and pulled tight with strings in the front having the appearance of a corset without the boning. She didn't wear armor like most men instead her leather clothing was hard. Though she did wear shin guards over her well-worn black leather boots.

Regina twisted pulling the painting with her. She started to sit it on the now well used couch before shuddering at the thought and moving so that it was sitting up on the chair right in front of her desk. She sat down near it sighing softly as she studied it knowing every detail but still wanting to feel closer to her former lover after her angry tryst with her newest arch nemesis. She looked down at her paperwork and then back up at the portrait. A small sad smile graced her lips before she forced herself back to work yet again hoping another interruption wouldn't happen.

* * *

><p>"You seem distracted tonight." Mary Margaret commented as she took a sip of her hot cocoa. Needs a bit more cinnamon, she thought to herself.<p>

"Do I?" Emma looked up as she moved to sit down on the bar stool near her friend. "I'm sorry guess I have a lot on my mind is all."

"Nothing special happened today did it?" The brunette asked as she poured a bit more cinnamon into her cocoa.

"Nothing in particular." Emma lied but she knew that wasn't true. Something out of the ordinary did happen and it involved the woman they both disliked immensely.

Emma had never been one for more than a one night stand. Not after everything she'd been through having Henry. She wasn't exactly mother of the year material after all and she'd always felt at odds with the world around her so it was easier to stay away or get what she wanted and move on. Her default partner was usually a man but sometimes there was an itch for a softer more feminine body in her bed.

She didn't quite know what had possessed her to fuck Regina Mills but she certainly didn't regret it. She knew Regina would come looking for and likely she would use that sharp tongue of hers for other less pleasurable activities. Mostly ripping into her hide, Emma shook her head and sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Not really. Thanks though. I need to get back and go on patrol."

"Yes otherwise our illustrious mayor will be breathing down your throat." Mary Margaret smiled at her noting the slight flush on Emma's cheeks. "Emma did something happen with Regina?"

"What? No. That's crazy." Emma's eyes were wide as she tried to deny what she thought Mary Margaret was implying.

"Okay. Well I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Emma smiled grabbing her jacket and walking out quietly.

* * *

><p>"Henry?" Regina was standing at the foot of the white stairs looking up as her son appeared. "Dinner's ready."<p>

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I had some things to do at work that kept me."

Henry shrugged as he came down the stairs. "It's okay. I had time to do my homework."

"Do you need any help with anything?" Regina asked with a soft smile the only smile she'd ever given to Henry. It was the same smile she'd given to Lilia just another thing Snow had taken from her.

"No I've got it." Henry stepped past her into the dining room.

The table was long and not really necessary for the two people that ate at it. Regina pulled out a grey chair and sat down watching Henry pull out his own chair and sit down. He didn't say a word as she served him and then herself and she frowned.

"Henry I'm only doing what's best for you, you know that right?"

"I just miss her that's all. I don't see why I'm asking a lot to see her." Henry's dark eyes looked up meeting Regina's own.

"Henry," She started.

"Mom, I just want to see her. It doesn't even have to be that often. Just please let me see her."

Regina squeezed her eyes shut remembering the touches, the slap of flesh on flesh. What they were doing wasn't love, it was lust plain and simple. The same as Graham and every other man she'd been with after Lilia.

"All right Henry. I'll allow it but I decide when and where and for how long."

Henry's smile lit up his sweet face, "Okay."

It was worth it, Regina thought, to see her son's smile.

* * *

><p>Regina opened her eyes registering immediately that she was dreaming but it wasn't something she was quite ready to wake up from. The fire crackled nearby, she recognized the tall trees and the stars. Could smell the pines in the night air as well as the scent of sweat and sex that surrounded the blankets she was curled under. Having sex outdoors wasn't exactly comfortable but it was the safest all things considered. She twisted the skin falling from her pert breasts to rest around her waist as she sat up slightly.<p>

"I thought you'd sleep a bit longer. I figured I'd worn you out." Lilia's soft lilting voice reached her ears.

She smiled softly, "You didn't. I just didn't sleep well last night. I guess all the activity made it difficult to stay awake."

"I suppose so." Regina glanced over seeing Lilia propped up on her elbow. Dark eyes flashed with lust as the blonde warrior reached a calloused hand out sliding her hand along her bare stomach and down to the juncture between her legs.

Regina shivered as she felt her body react instantly to the touch. She spread her thighs a bit but the hand was already moving back up her body palming a pert little breast. She whimpered softly turning her head to try and catch Lilia's lips. Lilia smiled as she continued to slide her hand along Regina's body.

"Why are you teasing me like this?" Regina asked shuddering as a hardened nipple was brushed and then pinched between calloused fingers.

"I'm teasing? Here I thought teasing involved me not following through?" Lilia's voice was rough with lust and amusement.

"I don't know if I have the strength to go again." Regina remarked her eyes drifting close.

"Well then it's a good thing I've got enough strength for the both of us." Lilia rolled over on top of her capturing Regina's arms and slipping them around her neck as she pressed her pink lips to Regina's red swollen ones.

* * *

><p>Regina awoke the next morning with her hand between her own legs. She jerked it away feeling the warm moisture pooling there and sat up instead. It was almost time to get up, Henry would be up soon and she needed to get her son ready as well as herself. She didn't have time to deal with other urges at the moment. She forced her hand away from her body and pushed herself up on the soft mattress. It was ironic to her really. All the times she and Lilia had made love and never once had it been in a bed. Yet the men she'd bedded later Graham included it was the only place she'd slept with them. She shook her head, dark hair mussed from sleep falling around her beautiful face. She wondered why she was thinking of Lilia so much lately. Normally it was easier to push it away but it seemed like with the presence of the new Sheriff she couldn't get her mind away from what she'd lost.<p>

She felt a slight shiver as she thought of Emma, the scarred body moving with hers as they'd fucked for really that was what they'd done. It only increased the desire she was trying to push down. Cold shower first, then I'll get Henry ready for school. A cold shower wasn't her ideal way to wake up and deal with these things but it was for the best. At least that way she wouldn't have to take care of matters like some love sick teenager. It disgusted her to think of herself that way after all.

* * *

><p>Across town Emma was having the same troubles Regina was trying to get rid of but instead of worrying about the cold shower she had no qualms about satisfying those urges for herself. And right now hermind was drifting towards the rough and tumble way she'd had Regina on the floor of her office as well as the couch. It had started out on the couch and then moved to the floor when they'd accidentally rolled over to far and fell. It hadn't interrupted their ardor. They'd been determined to have the other and as she slid her hand to palm her right breast she fingered the bruise that was the perfect shape of Regina's teeth. She wondered how Regina liked the one she'd left on her neck.<p>

Yeah she'd be damned if she let herself be marked when she'd made Regina come so hard the woman had appeared to see stars and not get her own mark in there. Regina was a beautiful woman she acknowledged that the first time she'd laid eyes on her and just her type too. She'd always been a sucker for dark eyes. And Regina had a beautiful set of rich brown eyes with thick black lashes. Just perfect even if they seemed a bit dead; perhaps that's why she'd risen to her bait. Normally Emma had a good hold on her emotions sure she wasn't one to stick around for long but who cared? She didn't want to get hurt that was all. She could clamp down on them pretty fast and get out before anything like that happened but not with Regina. Something about that damned beautiful woman with the razor sharp tongue and the pain in her dead eyes drew her and angered her at the same time. She didn't know why she let herself get caught up in their verbal spars or why she was so damned determined to outwit the woman but she was.

Perhaps it was to see her come undone, perhaps it was because she wanted what Regina had. A place in the world and if a small part of whispered that she wanted a family well that was just ridiculous. She'd been without family for so long she could do without again. But damn if it hadn't felt good to see the normally composed sharp Madam Mayor beneath her, cheeks flushed with desire dark eyes clouded hips bucking yeah she was certainly a very pretty sight and one Emma didn't think she'd mind seeing again as long as they were able to confine their typical word spars to just that. Despite being a bounty hunter and knowing how to fight Emma didn't like to get that rough in the bedroom. A playful spank, a nip or a bite here and there nothing pleasurable needed to be that rough but the rough sex she and Regina had had been the best sex she'd had in a long time.

Her hips arched as she released a breathy moan, she had to be quiet Mary Margaret was probably up by now and she didn't want her friend to know what she was doing. She remembered the way Regina's lips had drawn up into a pout when she'd bitten her thighs though she knew the Mayor would never admit that she'd been pouting it was still quite lovely on her pretty countenance. She'd like to see it again. Maybe along with her name falling from those rosy lips as the woman's hips bucked? Yeah that was a pretty image. And just the one she needed to fall over the precipice.

She lay in bed for a bit longer enjoying the languidness of her limbs before she forced herself to get up and get dressed knowing she didn't have time for a shower now that she'd indulged in more pleasurable activities. Coffee, she needed coffee. She pulled on her jeans and clipped her badge to her hip. Yeah coffee and maybe she'd go and see if she could tempt Regina into a repeat of their afternoon activities again. She grinned and shook her head, she was more likely to get her eyes clawed out then to get Regina on her back again but she'd still give it a go. What did she have to lose really?

* * *

><p>Regina stared down at the paperwork littering her desk. It was hard to concentrate. She glanced up realizing she'd left the painting she'd done of Lilia out overnight. She was pleased that it hadn't been touched by the night cleaning crew but at the same time she was angry at herself for leaving something so precious out. What had gotten into her lately? It was like the longer Emma stayed in Storybrooke the harder it was for her to function.<p>

She sighed forcing herself to stand up and moving to put the painting back in it's cabinet. She really should be more careful with it. Though she could paint another she'd spent a lot of time with this one making sure the lighting looked just right, wanting the highlights of platinum and silver to show up just right in the golden locks she'd loved to play with. She sighed pulling the thick oak door open glad that it was nearly invisible except to someone who knew it was there. Shifting the painting carefully under her arm she stepped back allowing the door to swing open fully right at the moment her own office door swung open.

She didn't hear it more concerned with putting the painting up. She shifting it and pulled out the soft cloth cover she kept to make sure it wouldn't see any damage.

"She's beautiful. Who is she?" Emma asked realizing her presence hadn't been observed.

Regina jumped the painting slipping and hitting the wooden floor making Emma wince. "Sorry I thought you noticed me." The blonde added noting the almost purple shade the Mayor's face turned with anger.

"Well if you'd announce yourself like a decent human being it wouldn't have been a problem. What do you want Miss Swan?" The mayor snapped grabbing for her painting to make sure it was all right.

She frowned seeing a small chip in the paint near the corner. Thankfully nothing of Lilia's body or face had been damaged just a small bit of her hair which she could easily fix.

"Is it okay? It didn't get any damage did it?" Emma asked shocking Regina by showing some actual concern for something she actually valued.

"Why would you care? You take everything else I care about. Why not this too?" Regina was angry even more so now because of Emma's false concern.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you hadn't seen me otherwise I would've said something and hopefully it wouldn't have gotten damaged. Is there any way to fix it? I'll pay for it." Emma offered.

"No. There's no way to repair it." Regina knew there was but she was still so very angry.

"I'm sorry. I…" Emma trailed off. Her own anger had sparked at Regina's but she refused to rise to the bait not this time.

"Just leave Miss Swan. You've done enough damage for the day." Regina grabbed the cloth forcefully and pulled it over the painting.

"I'm sorry again. I didn't mean to make you drop it." Emma apologized sighing as she turned her blonde curls flying as she stepped out the door pulling it closed behind her.

Regina bit the inside of her lip to keep from screaming in frustration before she carefully put the painting back into the cabinet and closed the door. That was what she got for leaving it out all night and then having to deal with the insufferable birth mother of her son.

* * *

><p>"Hey Henry."<p>

"Emma." Henry smiled at her as she approached him on the playground. He was sitting with his book newly found by Emma in the gutter thankfully.

"Have you been reading again?"

"Yeah. Just want to have something to do." He was smiling pleased to see her obviously.

"I have a question. Do you know anything about a painting in your Mom's office?"

Henry blinked his brow furrowing in much the same way hers did when they were thinking. He glanced over at the other kids playing on the playground. Some were swinging, others were playing on the monkey bars, and others were sliding. He was the only one sitting on a bench by himself reading. But he was content with that and now Emma was asking him something and it sounded important so he figured he'd best think very carefully about it.

"Are you talking about the ones up on her walls?"

"No. This is one she has hidden away. I went to ask her about something and she had it out but she was putting it up. I was wondering if you'd seen it or knew anything about it."

Henry nibbled his bottom lip thinking yet again. "Are you talking about the blonde lady in the green cloak?"

"Yes that's her. At least I think that was her. I didn't get a good look at her."

"Mom pulls it out when she thinks no one is around. I've only seen it twice on accident and she was quick to put it away." Henry sighed. "At first I thought she might be in the book but she never appears. So I don't know who she is. Mom won't ever say anything about her. And honestly I'm a bit afraid to bring her up. She gets this intense look on her face whenever she's looking at that picture. And only way I really saw it the second time is because she didn't know I was there. It spooked me how she was looking at it. Like she was going to burn a hole in it or something," Henry shuddered a bit looking at his birth mother.

"Yeah, I can understand that." Emma took a breath and released it. She smiled at Henry. "Okay I was just wondering what your thoughts were on that."

"I don't know anything about it or anyone that would know anything about it. They have forgotten after all."  
>"But if she's not in the book how do we know she's apart of Operation Cobra?" Emma asked her brow like Henry's furrowing.<p>

Henry sighed. "We don't. We just know she's important to my Mom somehow. What did you do to it anyways?"

"Your Mom was putting it up and I thought she heard me so I asked her about the picture and she dropped it. It cracked the paint a little."

Henry's eyes bugged out of his head. "And you lived to tell about it?"

"After her face turned purple with rage," Emma said shaking her head.

"Maybe the painting has something to do with your mission?"

"I don't know kid." Emma sighed. "I don't think so. It just seemed like it was painting. Nothing special and your Mom definitely was clear that she didn't want to see me anywhere near it again."

"I'll try and ask her about it." Henry offered. "She may be the key to bringing down the evil queen so we need to find out something about her."

"Kid I don't think it's a good idea. Your Mom was angrier than I've ever seen her. Leave it alone and we'll figure out another way to find out who she is."

* * *

><p>"That's a beautiful painting Madam Mayor." Mr. Gold's lilting slightly Scottish brogue cut across Mayor Mills as she jerked back around she stared at the caned man as he walked towards her studying the beautiful picture she'd yet again had out. Why couldn't she keep the damn thing up? She'd managed to keep anyone from knowing it even existed before Emma fucking Swan had come into her town and shaken the town to its core.<p>

"She looks like some sort of fairy tale character. Which artist painted her?" Mr. Gold continued with his small smirk painted across his thin lips.

"Mr. Gold," Regina rose from her desk chair moving in front of her desk. She used her body to block the painting cutting him off from staring at it too long. "What can I help you with today?"

"You had asked to see me I do believe."

Regina blinked hiding her shock. She'd not remembered asking to see Mr. Gold but she apparently had.

Mr. Gold though being skilled in even the subtlest of human physiology saw the slight twitch of her eye and the way she'd spoken her question.

"Well I did need to see you as well so I suppose it's all right that I just happened to come by." Mr Gold was smiling good naturedly but there was something off about his smile just like always.

"What did you need to see me about?" Regina moved to sit down on the couch then thought better of it and moved to sit in the chair opposite it.

The movement again didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Gold. "I really would like to know the painter that painted that…beautiful painting. I could certainly use them for a painting I've been wanting to have done."

"It was no one." Regina answered quickly. "And if that's all you came to discuss then I'm afraid I'm busy right now."

"Now dearie don't be like that," Mr. Gold had no problems sitting on the couch. He tucked his cane next to him. "You can just answer my simple question please."

"I did it." Regina responded even though she hadn't wanted to. She had made the deal with the man a long time ago and it held true now.

"You? Well you are a woman of many talents. She's stunning who is she?"

"She's no one. Now can you please tell me why you wanted to see me today?"

Mr. Gold smirked knowing it would be easy to get the answer he sought with just one small word but he chose to let it go...for now. "Yes I wanted to talk to you about the land you purchased to build the playground for the children."

Looking back on the meeting Regina had only half listened to what Mr. Gold said and towards the end he'd tried yet again to wheedle out of her who the woman in the painting was but he didn't say please merely let her keep the information with a smirk. She knew her body language gave a lot away. It always did when she was trying to avoid answering a question about Lilia. She never spoke of her with anyone not even her beloved father. He of course knew about his daughter's torrid tryst with the blonde warrior woman and somehow he knew without her saying just how heartbroken she'd been about losing her. That was just something a father can tell she supposed. He had sat with her holding her hand as she'd wept over the news of Lilia's death. As any doting father he had held back any judgments about his daughter's relationship with the woman and kept her words to himself never telling a soul of anything she'd said in her grief.

He even tried to help her when she was researching ways to bring back the dead. It was no use though, every book, every paper, every person who knew magic she spoke to told her it was useless and even if she succeeded the person she tried to bring back would be separated from her as if by a veil. They would be cold and sad for they wouldn't truly belong in the world anymore. She couldn't imagine Lilia being cold or sad. As selfish as she wanted to be when it came to her she couldn't do that to her. Yet the wound of having her heart shattered festered inside of her and nothing brought her happiness anymore. Nothing but thoughts of revenge against the people who'd hurt her so badly.

The curse had gone off without a hitch even though she'd lost her beloved father because of it. She still felt pangs every now and then because she missed him so but at the time she'd honestly missed Lilia more and she was determined to get revenge for her death and hopefully in this new world she would be there waiting for her and they would be happy while their enemies suffered for their betrayal. Things never did go exactly as planned and in her sadness she'd realized yet again that it was futile to hope. Lilia was dead, gone. She would never be able to hear her voice, embrace her and feel her warmth and inhale her scent ever again. That didn't mean she still didn't long for it even after all this time.

Regina shook her head she'd been so focused on Lilia lately. She hadn't hardly thought of her when she'd enacted the curse beyond the need for vengeance. Now she was thinking about all the times they'd been together all the happiness they'd shared. What was wrong with her lately? She sighed reaching up and tugging gently on her earring. It was a nervous habit she'd tried to kick when she was young but sometimes like now when she was stressing or thinking too much she found herself going back to it.

She forced her hand to pick up the pen and continue her paperwork trying not to think too hard to focus only on it and not the growing loneliness that gnawed at her insides. It was always there but lately it seemed like it was getting too much to handle.

* * *

><p>Emma knocked briefly before opening the door to Regina's office. Typically she would've avoided the woman like the plague and despite the angry sex they'd shared she still couldn't honestly say she cared one bit for the woman but she was trying to make this truce between them work and though she was sure to get a tongue lashing and not in the good way she'd still try.<p>

Regina glared at her from her desk, angry that she'd been interrupted but there was something else in her gaze. Something haunted, it gave Emma pause.

"What do you need Sheriff?" Regina asked cutting straight to the bone with the coldness in her voice.

"I wanted to ask if it was all right if I took Henry out for a bite to eat tonight. He said you would be working late but I figured I'd ask you to make sure it was all right." Emma frowned at her but didn't say anything.

"He'll do it anyways with or without my permission. After all he does prefer your company to mine." Regina pointed out her pen dropping from her fingers.

Emma sighed, "He's a kid Regina. He doesn't mean to hurt you like he does. But if you'd like you can join us." She didn't know why she was making the offer but as soon as the words left her mouth it seemed like a good idea.

"No I don't think so." Regina said flatly though she wouldn't admit it to anyone not even herself her heart did skip a beat at the thought of spending time with her son and Emma. It was wrong for her to feel that way.

"Well offer stands if you change your mind. You know how to find me." Emma turned pulling open the door to the office before she stepped out.

Regina stared after her watching the door pull closed behind the blonde woman. She squeezed her eyes shut glad that Emma hadn't pressed for she was certain for a moment there she would. Emma always pressed to try and get what she wanted out of her whatever that might be at the moment.

* * *

><p>Regina was quietly sitting in front of the large fireplace that crackled happily that night. She took a sip of her wine studying the orange and red flames as they danced among the wood. It was easy for her to remember another fire started by a blonde woman who'd loved her so but she wasn't thinking about that now. She wasn't. She was thinking about…dammit…all her thoughts came back to her dead lover. She took a long sip of her wine glass refusing to think any more for the rest of the night.<p>

She looked up when the door opened hearing her son talking animatedly to his birth mother. She frowned slipping to her feet. They were both laughing in the large foyer obviously enjoying themselves without her presence to weigh them down. The thought made the loneliness even more prominent.

"Hey Mom," Henry greeted but his smile faded as soon as he spotted her.

"It's late Henry; go on up to bed."

"But Mom," He protested then frowned and nodded. He turned back to Emma. "I'll see you later Emma." He smiled at her the smile Regina herself had longed to see and then tromped upstairs.

"It's a school night and you kept you out awfully late." Regina observed. She shifted the glass of wine in her hand and it sloshed slightly but the red liquid stayed inside the glass.

"It's not that late." Emma protested then sighed. "We waited for you for a while but when you didn't show we figured we might as well get something to eat."

"Well that was a waste of time. You knew I wouldn't show Sheriff. I had work to do."

"Yeah obviously judging by the amount of wine it looks like you've drank."

Regina stiffened, "How dare you come into my home thinking to lecture me about how much I've had to dr…" Her words were cut off when Emma slammed her lips against hers.

She wasn't sure how it happened perhaps it was the wine and looking back on the stain later she would say it was because she had too much to drink not because she'd felt weak in the knees at the way Emma kissed her. Somehow they'd stumbled shutting the door to the study just before they ripped at each others clothes the same way as they had in her office only this time the thick Persian rug in front of the roaring fire bore witness to their physical pleasures.

* * *

><p>"You know if Henry's right we should be mortal enemies and not indulging ourselves in such a fashion." Emma said softly later as she traced her fingers up and down Regina's spine. They hadn't spoken after the first time they'd had sex and Regina assumed it would be the same this time but it wasn't. They weren't hurried to get away from one another it seemed. Instead they were having this awkward conversation. This was why she'd always forced her lovers to leave after they were through. She didn't want to have to do this.<p>

"Who said we weren't mortal enemies?" Regina asked twisting a bit to get away from the hand that was touching her.

"Touché," Emma shot her a look. "You can stand me touching you to fuck you but you can't stand me touching you afterwards."

"It's too intimate and we're not intimate." Regina explained.

Emma's brows furrowed before she shook her head, "Yeah I guess we aren't. You and that other woman were though right? The woman in the painting?"

Regina tensed her jaw visibly tightening as Emma continued. "It's none of my business and I've never seen anyone like her around town which leads me to believe she either left or…"

"She's dead if you must know." Regina snapped. "She died a long time ago."

Emma paused looking at her for a moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Well now you do." Regina continued to snip.

"Yeah I guess I do." Emma rose to her feet slowly languidly. She pulled on her clothes as Regina kept her back to her staring into the flames.

"For what it's worth Regina, I really am sorry. It's hard to lose someone you care about."

"And what would you know about that? You never stay in one place long enough to care about anyone like that." Regina glared over her bare shoulder at Emma.

Emma stared at her for a moment. Beyond the anger she could clearly see the sadness in Regina's eyes. Whoever that woman was or had been Regina had loved her very deeply. The loneliness, the heartbreak probably only so easily visible thanks to the wine the other woman had consumed. She seriously doubted she would see this otherwise.

"I guess I wouldn't. I know what it feels like to not have parents, to not feel wanted but I don't know what it feels like to love someone so much and then lose them."

"And that's supposed to make me feel sorry for you Sheriff?" Regina asked the coldness back in her eyes.

"No. It's just a statement of fact." Emma said softly. "I'll see you around." She pulled on her boots tying the laces and then she left and Regina stared back at the flames ignoring the tears that tracked silently down her beautiful face.

* * *

><p>"Do you ever think about children?" Regina asked as she twisted onto her stomach and propped her upper body up with her elbows. The blankets she was under slid down revealing her flawless back. Her hair tousled from pleasurable activities fell around her in thick waves. Her lips were still kiss swollen and cherry red. It was like watching a movie and her younger self was the starlet. She could only stand back and watch helplessly as her younger self spoke to her lover repeating the same words nothing different when she longed to tell them to run save themselves from the heartache and death that awaited them.<p>

"Children?" Lilia blinked looking over at her. She was lacing up the leather bodice her leather pants already on and tied up.

"Yes. Have you ever thought about having them?" Regina smiled at her watching Lilia as she moved around with such effortless grace. Like a dangerous feline, prowling around keeping track of her mate. It made her feel protected, loved.

"No. I don't think I'd be the best mother in the world. And a child is such a big responsibility." Lilia moved over to the bedroll sitting down and stretching her still bare feet out towards the fire that crackled happily nearby.

"What if I said I wanted them?" Regina twisted once more laying her head in Lilia's lap. Long calloused fingers began to gently untangle the thick black locks and she sighed in comfort.

"Then I'd say you'd make an excellent mother. You're so nurturing." Lilia smiled down at her.

"But if you had a choice would you want a child?"

"Perhaps. I've not given it much thought." Lilia pursed her lips thinking. "I don't think I'd do well with a little girl though. Maybe a boy."

"You'd do wonderful with a boy. You would teach him to be strong and brave like you."

"I don't know about that but I'd try. Boys just seem I don't know less fragile then girls." Lilia looked back at the fire.

"I think we should have a boy first. Then a girl. That away he'll learn how to be strong and protective of his little sister." Regina said decidedly.

"So boy first then girl? But what happens if you were to have a girl first?"

"Then we'll figure something else out. But I'm certain that will be the order."

"If you say so my dear."

"I do and you know I'm always right." Regina smiled up at her and Lilia nodded.

* * *

><p>Looking back on that particular memory and others so similar she'd been so sure that she and Lilia would be together forever. That they would marry and have a family and she would be happy and make her blonde happy. But she did notice the older she got and knowing Lilia was dead that the woman was always careful never to speak of their future or their children anything that could imply that they would be together. At the time she'd thought that it must be because she was afraid of getting hurt and at the end she had vowed that she would find Regina again and they would be together just like she wanted. That she would become Lilia's wife.<p>

The wounds are still raw even now, Regina thought touching her chest absently as she stared out the window at her apple tree. She had even asked Lilia if she could bring the tree when she left to be with her. And Lilia assured her they would get it. She closed her eyes shivering as she watched the rain pour in sheets. She wouldn't be sleeping the rest of the night. She never did when she dreamed of Lilia. She pulled a think silk robe out of her closet and wrapped it around herself. She walked quietly down the carpeted stairs careful not to make much noise and accidentally wake Henry up.

She stopped at the front door glancing out and seeing the squad car parked outside. She gritted her teeth angrily knowing exactly who was in that car. She made herself go back upstairs pulling on actual clothes and shoes as well as getting her big black umbrella. She walked outside carefully shutting the door without making too much noise. The rain poured around her near freezing. She wouldn't be surprised if it iced and Henry didn't have school the next day.

She heard the soft patter of the rain as she made her way down the walkway past the fence and out onto front to the street. Emma's head was down when she reached the squad car and she stopped tapping on the glass ignoring the cold that felt like it tried to seep into her bones from even that brief touch against the freezing glass. Emma glanced up her eyes squeezing shut before she downed the window.

"Can I help you Miss Swan?"

"Just doing patrol Madam Mayor."

"You're doing a very good job of judging by the fact that you're parked outside of my house." Regina smiled, her lips drawing back to show her straight white teeth. She looked more malicious then happy.

Emma paused staring at her for a moment before she looked down. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. It seemed like I hit a nerve earlier."

Regina's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Go on patrol Sheriff. Leave me in peace." She twisted standing back to her full height and moved back across the street up onto the curb and back into her own lawn. She even managed to do so without looking back.

If she had she probably would've noticed she wasn't alone. She stepped up the two steps towards her front door and stopped when hands touched her back. The umbrella dropped from numb fingers as the woman turned staring at the now soaked blonde standing before her. "What?" Before she could get the rest of her question out icy lips pressed to her own; she fell back against the door her hand reaching for the latch but not pushing it.

Emma pulled away after just a moment staring at her. "It hurts so bad to lose someone we care about but that's no reason to make that our reason for living. I see you Regina whether you want me to or not. Have a good night. Try to get some rest." Emma turned heading back out into the rain leaving a breathless Regina staring after her long after Emma had gotten back in the squad car and headed out into the cold rainy night.

* * *

><p>Regina sat in front of the fire she hadn't bothered to change her clothes or even pull her shoes off. She'd just gotten a fire started and sat down in front of it. <em>I see you Regina, whether you want me to or not.<em> The words replayed over and over in her head. What did they mean and why did they leave empty feeling that always lingered with her seem less bleak? What was going on that she couldn't control any of this anymore?

She gripped the arm rests of the high backed grey winged chair. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to focus on something, anything that would take those words and the pretty face that had said them out of her mind but it was impossible. It continued to linger and refused to leave her alone no matter what she did. How dare her? She thinks she knows me? We'll see about that, she thought sourly. She has no idea who she's dealing with. I told her she didn't know what I was capable of. She fumed tapping her fingers in a rapid beat against the armrest.

Finally she rose to her feet forcing herself to ignore the ache in her heart that normally was caused by the death of Lilia but now was beginning to cry out for Emma Swan. She didn't want to think about this for the rest of the night. She had other things she could be doing. Sleep wasn't one of them however and she knew if she laid down her thoughts would go right back to Emma. Emma, since when do I call her Emma? She sighed. The woman was getting under her skin and not in the bad way she'd done before now but in an equally odd feeling way that left her slightly breathless with a quickened pulse. This wasn't a good thing for her to be feeling. She didn't need this not now, she had what she wanted for the most part. She couldn't afford to lose it now.

* * *

><p>"So did you find out anything about her?" Henry asked as soon as Emma walked towards him. She smiled at him as she approached. She could see the other kids running out of the school streaming down towards the buses and waiting parents. She knew Regina was working late had anticipated it before she came to pick Henry up. It would give them time to talk at least.<p>

"Hi to you too kid. It's good to see you. How was your day? Oh mine was fine." Emma greeted still grinning at him.

Henry rolled his eyes, "Hi Emma. How was your day?"

"It was fine kid and to answer your question yes I found out who she is or was. I don't know her name or anything but she was important to your Mom."

"What do you know about her?" Henry wouldn't be deterred for longer than necessary. He had to know about her.

"Just that she was important to your Mom and she's dead now." Emma frowned. "I think your Mom loved her a whole lot."

"She doesn't love anyone." Henry frowned. "She's the evil queen." He spoke with conviction.

"Henry," Emma sighed, "She's hurting so bad surely you can forgive her for that."

"Emma she's evil, she's your enemy! You're the white knight you're supposed to defeat her in battle and save everyone."

"Henry," Emma stared at him, "Sometimes people do bad things because they're hurting so bad themselves that they don't know how to get it out otherwise. Things aren't so black and white that we can't see that sometimes good people do bad things and sometimes bad people do good things."

Henry stood up staring at her and took a breath, "She's a bad person Emma. She cursed all of the town and you!"

"She's not totally bad Henry. She loves you very much. Anyone that can love a child isn't that bad."

"You sound like you're determined to champion her too!" Henry squawked indignantly.

"Well you said yourself I'm the White Knight. I'm supposed to safe everyone maybe I'm supposed to save her too." Emma smiled at the ruffled look her son was giving her.

"Knights don't save evil. And she's evil." Henry folded his arms.

"Maybe she isn't, maybe she's just hurting so bad she can't see past it. Give her a chance Henry. I know how she is believe me but she does love you. Just try and look past the fact that she's the evil queen. Can you do that for me?"

Henry huffed but nodded, "I guess." He said grudgingly.

Emma smiled, "That's all I ask. Now let's go get some ice cream."

* * *

><p>"Henry? Dinner's ready." Regina called up the stairs watching her son pad out of his room at a subdued pace and come towards her. She smiled waiting for him to go ahead of her as they made their way into the dining room. He was always quiet but right now he seemed to be in a better mood than usual. He even smiled at her not the forced smiles she'd usually see but an actual smile. She felt happiness bloom in her chest at the thought that her son actually might be coming around.<p>

"How was school?" She asked while they ate.

"It was good. I had a math test today and a spelling pop quiz." Henry responded more so than his usual one or two word responses to her questions.

She smiled pleased with that he was actually letting her in on his life. "I'm sure you did well on both."

"I hope so. I had a little trouble with the math test but I did my best."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No. It's okay. I think I figured it out after I got home."

"Well you let me know if I can help." Regina said awkwardly. Her son had always excelled in school. He was a very smart boy and he did well in everything. Math wasn't his strongest subject but he did better than most who struggled with it. She had tried to help him with it but he seemed to never want her help. She felt a bit lighter though that he was actually willing to talk to her about his struggles and his life in general at the moment. It was something he hadn't done in a long time.

"I will. Thanks Mom." Henry responded hoping Emma would be pleased with him for actually having a conversation with his mother. It was a struggle but he was doing his best. He really would've preferred to talk to Emma about this and ask for her help but he knew he could always go to Ms. Blanchard if he truly got behind. She would help him and he would feel more comfortable asking her then his mother who he wondered if he were to get it wrong what sort of punishment would be enacted upon him.

Regina smiled softly not her typical harsh smile but a genuine smile as she washed their dinner dishes. She had actually managed to have a conversation with Henry that didn't involve him looking at her like he despised her. She wondered what had changed his mind before her mind conjured up a picture of his birth mother's smiling face. Though she'd be loathe to admit it, Emma Swan seemed to be trying to make things right between all three of them. She was likely the one that had convinced Henry to include her in his life. She dried her hands and moved through the foyer and up the stairs to check on Henry.

* * *

><p>She knocked quietly at his door pushing it open to find him in his pajamas in bed reading that damn book. She frowned briefly before forcing a smile. It was better not to ruin her evening. It had been so good so far. Henry looked up at her closing the book quickly as he watched her with weary eyes.<p>

"It's almost time for bed." She responded. "You have school tomorrow and you don't need to be tired for that."

"I know. I just wanted to read a bit."

She nodded, "Well lights out in five minutes okay?"

Henry nodded watching her for a moment before sighing. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to kiss me good night?" He looked like that was the last thing he wanted to say but he was trying.

Regina smiled and nodded stepping into the room and pressing a light kiss to his forehead. "Good night Henry."

"Good night Mom." He responded watching her leave while nibbling his lower lip.

* * *

><p>"Miss Swan. I believe I have you to thank for my son's recent behavioral changes." Mayor Mills spoke as she walked into the police station.<p>

Emma who was doing a pretty fine job tearing into a bear claw looked up she continued to chew and then swallowed before setting her pastry down. "I didn't do anything other than tell him to give you a chance. It was his decision to make."

"Well since he idolizes you I suppose it helped that you were the one to tell him that." Regina walked over and without a word and shocking Emma in the process sat down on the desk, her tight skirt riding up her thighs just slightly.

Emma couldn't help the fact that her eyes were drawn to that patch of skin which caused her to miss the look of satisfaction that crossed Regina's face.

"I suppose…so." Emma trailed off before shaking her head and forcing herself to look up at the Mayor's pretty face.

Regina leaned forward, "Perhaps I acted in haste where it concerns you."

"Or maybe you just misjudged me." Emma looked over. "I told you I was willing…can you pull your skirt down a bit? It's distracting." She finally broke down and asked.

Regina gave an amused snort but stood up none the less allowing the offending material to fall back into place.

"Come by the house around 1. I'll be doing some work from home and Henry won't be home until 3:30."

Regina didn't know why she extended the offer but it was out and there was no way to take it back. Besides she knew she wouldn't get any work done she'd be too distracted doing more pleasurable things with Emma than work. And if she stayed at her office she'd just sit there and daydream.

Emma stared up at her and nodded, "All right. I'll be there at 1."

* * *

><p>Their afternoon was spent in a shocking amount of different positions. Regina didn't think her body was able to twist into certain positions anymore but she'd been proven wrong again and again as the attractive blonde got her to do just that. She shifted in her desk chair studying the computer screen in front of her and trying not to think about how sore she actually was. She wouldn't have been so sore if she wasn't getting older. Even though she'd frozen time for twenty eight years she was still older than she had been when her sex life had been experimental but apparently she was still quite capable of it.<p>

She looked up when Henry walked into the room and smiled at him.

"Hey Mom?"

She watched as he stepped near her desk swaying back and forth slightly.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Remember how you said if I needed help with my homework you'd help me?"

"Of course." She pushed down the computer screen. "Do you need help?"

Henry nibbled his bottom lip and nodded, "Please." He added as an afterthought.

Regina couldn't help the way she lit up at her son actually asking something of her. Ever since he'd determined that she was the evil queen she wasn't allowed any sort of affection or hardly any attention at all from her son. Now he was trying to give it to her and she was excited to be receiving any of it. She would just ignore the warm feeling that rose in her heart at the knowledge that Emma had asked Henry to give her a chance. She didn't want to focus too terribly on the slight warmth that thought evoked in her.

* * *

><p>Regina hadn't given much thought to the curse beyond what had happened when the clock began to tick and she'd been forced to deal with Graham. Everything still seemed relatively normal. She still visited her father and Graham once a week laying flowers on their respective tombstones even occasionally meeting Emma there and exchanging a few words. They were less hostile now seemingly taking out their aggressions on one another in the bedroom instead of out in the open and they were always careful to keep it away from Henry.<p>

Months passed this way with Emma coming and going from her bed at all hours of the day and night sometimes in her office if they couldn't find an excuse to go to her house. Pleasantries or pillow talk wasn't usually exchanged words feeling awkward after the things they did. But slowly things were starting to fall into place. Things were beginning to change. It was little things at first, touches of color and brightness that hadn't been apart of the town in twenty eight years but suddenly they were beginning to crop up. Tradition was something that was important in little towns and something Regina felt emphasized her hold on the town. As spring rolled around and the flowers began to bloom it was time for the Spring Festival. It was really a chance for Regina to show off to her town what she was capable of. Booths were constructed along Main Street which was shut down for the day, food stands put up along with various tents. Vendors sold homemade crafts, baked goods, and canned goods. There were games for the children and various contests held for adults and children alike.

The day found Mayor Mills holding Henry's hand as they walked through the festival stopping to speak to various people. She turned as a hand landed on her shoulder motioning a citizen away as she came face to face with Sheriff Swan.

"Sheriff," She greeted keeping her voice cold but the warmth in her eyes was a bit harder to hide.

Emma smiled at her though. "Hey. I just wanted to see if you and Henry would like to come and play a couple of the games with me?"

"Hi Emma!" Henry greeted happily but he actually didn't struggle to break free of his mother's hold instead he gripped her hand a bit tighter. Something which brought a smile to Regina's face; they were still getting along but she was careful never to mention to Henry where his birth mother spent most of her nights.

"Hey kid. So how about it?" Regina stared at her for a few moments before giving a nod of consent.

They walked at a more subdued pace as Henry ran ahead before circling back and taking both of their hands trying to hurry them along. It was the most excited she'd seen him since he'd agreed to let Emma spend more time with him. Various greetings were called out a few people trying to stop them to speak to Regina but for the most part they were unhindered as they walked through the busy streets towards the gaming booths.

Henry and Emma were so excited as they playfully challenged each other at various games. Regina couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched them.

"Yeah well if I win I'm giving the stuffed bear to your Mom." Emma announced.

"No way! I'll give her what I win first and she'll like it better!" Henry folded his arms across his chest looking determined. It was the same expression on Emma's face.

Regina felt tears gather in her eyes as she heard her son talking about her in such a fashion. It was what she'd always wanted from him. She smiled at him longing to wrap her arms around him and press a kiss to the top of his head for being so sweet.

"We'll see. Maybe mine will be better." Emma sniffed playfully. She glanced at Regina and winked before turning back to Henry.

Regina smiled back at her feeling her heart beating wildly in her chest. This was the first time in a long time she'd felt like this again. It was strange she hadn't even dreamed of Lilia in two months. Nor had the woman even entered her mind. Instead she found her thoughts drifting to Sheriff Swan sometimes her thoughts were a bit more x-rated other times they were almost sweet. She couldn't help but wonder just what was beginning to happen to her. She'd never thought she could fall in love again after she'd lost Lilia but she knew whether she was ready to admit it to herself or not that was exactly what was happening. She the cold-hearted evil queen turned mayor of a cursed town was falling in love and she wasn't sure whether to panic or cry. Maybe she should do both.

* * *

><p>"Emma? Can I talk to you?" Ruby asked as the Sheriff sat down at her normal booth. Thankfully she was alone today giving the pretty waitress the opportunity to speak to her.<p>

"What's up Ruby?" Emma smiled at her.

"I keep having these strange dreams. I see a big wolf and I'm wearing a red cloak. And sometimes I see Mary Margaret only she has long hair and I call her Snow. I don't know what they mean. Granny thought I might be sick or something but I don't feel sick."

Emma frowned taking in what the woman was saying. Though she was loathe to believe Henry's fairy tale story about a curse and the enchanted forest she still didn't know what to say to the waitress. The baffled expression must've put Ruby off because she seemed to sink into herself a bit.

"You think I'm crazy."

"No, of course not. You're not crazy Ruby it's just strange."

"They say that before Graham died he seemed to be going crazy. That he was having weird dreams and such. You don't think that means I'm about to die do you?" Ruby looked truly frightened at that.

"No it doesn't mean that at all. What happened to Graham was a freak accident and I'm certain it won't happen to you Ruby. You seem healthy enough." Emma smiled at her trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Ruby nibbled her full red bottom lip.

"These dreams do they feel like just dreams or something else?"

"They're like memories. They're so vivid and real. I asked Mary Margaret about them but she didn't seem to remember anything that may have indicated that this was happening to her either."

"Okay, why don't you do this? Why don't you talk to me about them and no one else until we can figure out what's going on? Okay?"

"Okay," The waitress smiled, "You're a good friend Emma thanks."

"No problem."

"Do you want your usual?"

"Please." Emma watched Ruby rise to her feet and trot across the busy restaurant to the counter where she put in Emma's order to the kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee into a standard white mug. The warm sun was beginning to pour into the windows lightening the diner and making the spot Emma was sitting in warm. She almost felt like a cat sun bathing. She suddenly wanted to curl up and nap but duty called along with fresh coffee. That would surely wake her up. She poured a bit of sugar into it swirling it around with her spoon before she took a sip happily. Just perfect.

She glanced over at Ruby though she wouldn't tell the waitress she did look a bit worse for wear. She was a bit pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. She didn't appear ferverish and delirious like Graham did though just like she hadn't gotten much sleep. She settled back looking out the window and wondering what the day would bring.

* * *

><p>As the weeks passed by spring turned to summer and Henry being out of school for his summer break took it upon himself to spend as much time as possible with Emma and his Mom. He convinced them to take him to the arcade, the pool and everything in between. Though he wouldn't admit it a part of him had resented the fact that Emma wanted to spend time with his Mom. It almost felt like he was being thrown over for the evil Queen. It wasn't a good feeling for the young rather introverted boy. But as time passed he began to see the advantages of having them together. He could see that though neither would admit to the other they did care for one another and they enjoyed spending time together with him. He also liked the fact that for once it felt like he had what he always wanted, a family.<p>

Today found them hiking in the woods shockingly enough. He'd never thought he'd ever see his Mom in jeans but there she was wearing them and hiking boots climbing up to the beautiful waterfall that Emma had found the last time she'd decided to hike.

"Come on it's just up ahead."

"Miss Swan surely you can give us a bit of a break." Regina laid her hand on her chest feeling her heart pumping trying to keep up with the exercise. Sitting behind a desk made things like this a tad bit more difficult than for the Sheriff who was clearly enjoying the climbing, running and jumping her son encouraged them to do.

"Come on Mom. It's not that bad."

"Says my eleven year old son with the boundless energy," Regina grumbled softly but she smiled when Henry pouted at her trying to drag her up the large hill.

"We'll stop as soon as we get there I promise." Emma said with a laugh watching Henry tugging on her. "Besides I thought the plan was to have lunch at the waterfall."

"That's before I realized how far up this was," Though Regina knew the terrain quite well. She wouldn't tell them that however.

"Yeah yeah." Emma laughed watching her as they crested the hill. She paused taking in the beautiful scenery before looking over at Henry. "Race you!" As soon as the words left her mouth she shot down the hill which thankfully on this side wasn't nearly as steep.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Henry shot out after his birth mother leaving Regina at the top of the hill to shake her head and wonder where they got so much energy from.

"Where you two get the energy to do these things is beyond me." Regina groaned as she followed at a much more subdued pace.

* * *

><p>Henry sleepily watched as Emma stood in the doorway of his room. His Mom was kneeling beside his bed tucking his bed sheets up around him. He looked over at her and smiled when she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you sleep well." She murmured before rising to her feet.<p>

"Good night kid. Sleep tight." Emma waved holding out her hand which was taken a bit slowly.

Regina was always hesitant to show affection for Emma in front of her son but they were working on it and Regina seemed a bit less hesitant as time went on. Things were changing so much. Every day little bits and pieces of things fell into place cracks appearing in the curse. Henry was happy to see it happening. But he couldn't deny he hoped that both his mothers for he'd begun to think of them that way wouldn't have to battle it out at the end. He didn't think they'd be able to as close as they were getting.

It would be better if it was like Emma said, she was meant to save them all and that included the evil queen. She deserved a happy ending too right? Well before he would've laughed at you if you'd said that but now he wanted to see his mothers together and happy. He hoped when the curse broke and they were sent back to the enchanted forest that his mothers would continue to be happy and that he would live with them and they would be a family. Something they were very slowly becoming. He tuned in as his Mom spoke.

"Are you staying tonight?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I thought that was implied with the exhausting day we've had." His mom's smile really did a number on her face. It made her seem younger and lighter.

"I suppose so. I have clothes here so it's not like I have to go back to Mary Margaret's to get them." Emma pointed out as she stepped out of the doorway pulling the door mostly shut leaving a little sliver open.

Lights from the hallway poured in giving Henry a bit of a night light for the moment. Though he was eleven and shouldn't need a night light it was nice to have one just in case.

"That's true. So stay."

"Yes ma'am." Henry smiled softly, his eyes half closed. He could just imagine Emma saluting his Mom as she always did when Regina bossed her around like that.

He closed his eyes drifting off to sleep as he listened to their soft murmurings as they made their way down the upstairs hallway and to Regina's bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Regina," Emma spoke her name softly with a shocking amount of care to her voice.<p>

Regina turned onto her side feeling Emma's arm slide over her waist. The woman slid closer and laid her head on a pale shoulder pressing a kiss to it.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"Why do you assume there is something wrong?"

"Normally you're too tired after sex to talk much."

Emma's lips pouted for a moment before she nodded, "Yeah that's true I guess." She pressed another sleepy kiss to a bare shoulder.

"So what's on your mind?" Regina asked having waited a moment for Emma to respond and getting nothing.

"Well I don't want you to get mad at me," Emma started.

"Emma I haven't gotten mad at you in a while so this should be good." Regina's eyes were amused as Emma's green ones met hers.

"Well, I've been wondering for a while now but it seemed like a sore subject so I laid off it. Who was the girl in the picture you keep hidden?"

Regina tensed as soon as the question left her mouth she didn't respond for a long time and Emma almost withdrew the question feeling bad that she'd upset her lover so badly. But finally Regina spoke.

"She was the love of my life." She finally responded. "I…we were young and in love…you know she's dead I already told you that."

"Yeah but you didn't tell me anything about her. You just said she'd died and that she was important to you." Emma pointed out recalling their conversation from a while ago.

When Regina didn't immediately respond Emma decided to keep pushing. "What was her name?"

"Lilia."

"She was very pretty." Emma finished lamely unsure of how to question Regina further without causing her to break down and get angry with her.

Regina took a deep breath. "Yes she was."

"What did she do for a living?" Emma asked figuring the woman looked old enough to have a job.

"She was…a deputy. She worked with the former sheriff before Graham." Regina responded lying easily. She figured if Lilia had been alive in this world that was likely what she would've done. She liked to help others and protect those she cared for. She would've been a fine cop.

Emma paused taking a breath before taking the plunge. "Is that how she died?"

Regina didn't say anything but the way the tears filled her eyes gave her away. "She was murdered." She finally responded. "A knife to the back killed her." So she changed the weapon she couldn't very well tell Emma the real circumstances behind Lilia's death.

"Oh Regina," Emma said softly looking truly abashed for asking. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Is there anything that…well I guess it seems silly to ask if there is anything I can do to help after all this time."

"There is." Regina said softly surprising Emma. She looked up with tears still shimmering in her beautiful dark eyes. "Just stay with me. Don't ever leave me." Regina paused for a few moments words barely audible. "Hold me."

Emma enclosed the woman in her arms immediately allowing her to press close to her without another word. She dropped a kiss to her soft black hair and stroked her pale expanse of back. "I promise. I won't ever leave you. You're stuck with me forever now."

"Forever is subjective Emma." Regina said softly speaking the words that were spoken to her so long ago.

"Forever is what I'll give you if you'll give me that."

Regina looked up smiling softly. "I will."

* * *

><p>The sky turned green that morning. Everyone was coming out of their houses looking around trying to figure out what was happening. Of course in the several months that Emma and Regina had gotten closer several people began to have strange dreams that felt like memories and they all spoke to Emma about it. Maybe it was because she wasn't in any of those dreams or maybe it was because she was the Sheriff. She couldn't be sure but whatever had happened it was obvious now that Henry's beliefs as strange and unbelievable as they had been were indeed true and were coming full circle now.<p>

Emma got dressed quickly finding Regina was no longer in bed or even in the room. She pulled on her boots by the door and walked up the stairs to see if Henry was still in bed or even awake. He was already dressed with his book in his hand. "Where's my Mom?" He asked immediately standing up.

"I came up to see if she was with you actually. She's not downstairs." Emma frowned.

"The sky is green." Henry remarked. "Do you think she went into town without us?"

"I'm a light sleeper she would've woken me up." Emma held out her hand which Henry took. "Let's get to town and find out."

It didn't take them long to figure out that something was not right and Regina was nowhere to be found. Mary Margaret ran to them as soon as she was them.

"Emma! Henry! What on earth is happening?"

"I don't know. Have you seen Regina?"

Mary Margaret frowned and shook her head. "Not since yesterday."

Emma opened her mouth to respond but a large hole suddenly appeared in the center of town and began splitting outwards. Lighting was cracking in the sky now which caused mass panic. Emma picked Henry up not at all unhappy with his slight weight.

"Watch him keep him safe. I'm going to look for Regina."

"Don't leave me Emma!" Henry cried out reaching for her.

"I'm not. I'm going to find your Mom and then the three of us will deal with this together okay? I promise."

It was the last words she spoke to him before the ground gave out from under them and seemingly swallowed them whole.

* * *

><p>Regina awoke to the sun shining on her face. She sat up staring around the graveyard in front of her. She frowned not understanding how she'd gotten here. The last thing she remembered was getting a panicked call from her secretary and going to the office. The sky had been green and suddenly there was a gaping hole in the center of town that stretched outwards. She'd run out of the office heading intending to head to her home when a falling piece of debris knocked her unconscious and now she woke up here. Wherever the hell here was, she thought slipping to her feet.<p>

It was some type of graveyard and not one she'd ever been to. She stood up looking around. The typical tombstones and mausoleums she was familiar with weren't present. Instead there was only one large tomb and as she stepped over to it she gasped at the simple name carved onto it. _Lilia_. She gasped bringing a perfectly manicured hand up to her mouth. She was standing at Lilia's grave that meant. She looked around realizing beyond the simple stone sarcophagus that the burned out remains of the village she'd loved so much as a younger woman. The village she'd been so happy to leave her whole world behind for.

She stared around feeling at a loss of what she was to do before she saw the small spring in the center of town where water was often drawn up for the people to drink and wash their clothing. She remembered Lilia talking to her though about piping that each of them had. Each of the houses had a large tank outside that had piping that ran behind the fireplace heating the water as it went and pouring out into a bathtub. It had been a brilliant idea for whoever had come up with it. As long as a fire was lit in the fireplace hot water was available. She had enjoyed the hot baths here and often wondered what a warm bath with Lilia would've been like. She'd never gotten to experience that but she had certainly experienced them with Emma. Speaking of Emma where was she? She looked around trying to determine if anyone was with her but she was alone. Alone among the dead how appropriate, she thought sourly.

She twisted walking back towards the spring before she leaned over. She gasped seeing her reflection for the first time. She no longer had the short hair she'd had for twenty eight years. Instead it was long and piled up on her head in the fashion she'd always preferred except for when she and Lilia were together. Lilia had loved it long so she'd left it that way as often as possible when she was around. She was dressed the way she had been the night she'd enacted the curse. It was like the curse had never even happened. She knew what way she had to get back to the dark forest. She snapped her fingers trying to see if her magic worked but nothing happened. She sighed realizing she would have to walk back if she intended to get home.

She touched her hair knowing damn well that this place and the areas surrounding it were dead due to the savages that attacked so many years ago. She wondered how she was going to get back without her magic and no supplies before she made a decision. Amazon lands weren't that far away. If their forests were still there they would likely still be alive and maybe would lend her supplies and a horse. She knew a few of their customs thanks to Snow's incessant questions to the amazons themselves and Lilia who had taught her various things. It was the first time she would ever think to thank Snow for her incessant chatter.

She walked quietly letting her senses extent out the way Lilia had taught her to. She had wanted to make sure if they weren't together that Regina could make her way back home if something happened. It wasn't something she'd wanted to contemplate but it was something she'd agreed to learn. As the moon began to reach it's height for the night she finally reached the very edge of the amazon forest. She took a breath smelling the fresh pines and oak trees hearing the night birds beginning to make noises as evening truly began to set in. She listened carefully recognizing the bird calls that weren't the ones made by birds. It was the way the amazons communicated with one another. Of course Snow hadn't been told many things by either the Amazons or Lilia herself but she'd let Regina know what to listen for and how to be all right if she crossed their lands.

As she stepped into the trees passing the little warnings left by the amazons to let people know these were their lands and not to enter them without knowing they would be killed for their transgression. They were of course kinder to females which Regina considered a good thing. It didn't take her long as she stumbled a bit on an upturned gnarled root shocking for how graceful she usually was to come across a small party of amazon warriors on patrol of their lands. They landed gracefully from the treetops and Regina stood quickly lifting her arms above her head and clasping her hands together the way she'd been shown so long ago. The women had their swords out aimed at her and ready to attack should she show any signs of aggression. They paused at her position recognizing it for what it was. It was a gesture that meant she was unarmed and passive. She would consent to abiding by their laws.

One woman sheathed her sword, her curly brown hair pulled back with a leather thong. "You know our customs but you definitely aren't one of us." She remarked studying her. Like most Amazons she wore the hardened battle leathers with bits of metal holding her where the important parts were.

"No. I was taught a long time ago how to behave should I have to come onto your lands." She remarked still not moving her arms from their position clasped above her head.

"Why are you here then?"

"I…I came from the Enchanted forest a while ago and I was robbed on my way back. I need supplies and a horse so I can get home."

The woman frowned staring at her for a moment. Hers was the only sword sheathed. The others kept their swords on her intent to impale her should she show some sign of aggression.

"Ariana take her back to the Queen. It's her decision not ours."

Ariana a tall statuesque redhead nodded. She motioned Regina forward meaning for her to walk ahead as she directed her through the trees. They walked for a while before they reached the village in the near center of the forest. Small houses and huts were settled in a circular shape surrounding a temple and a small house which she knew was the likely place their queen lived. Various women were wandering around even this time of night some on guard duty others walking back to their homes. A few were dressed the way she'd often seen Lilia dress others were clad in short dresses and robes. She watched as the woman stopped speaking to one of the guards who nodded and left. They remained where they were allowing Regina to take in the workings of their village. They'd taken a roundabout way to get there she was sure making sure that she would be unable to get her bearings.

They waited quietly side by side though Ariana kept the sword drawn on her. Had she been able to do her magic and it was a few years ago she would've incinerated that woman for even daring to draw the damn thing on her but as is she allowed it figuring had best play nice.

"She'll see you." The short haired blonde woman with the rather wicked looking spear, her brown eyes studied Regina's form with a frown obviously not trusting or understanding why she was even being allowed such a quick audience with their queen.

"Thank you." Regina spoke softly following the blonde haired woman with the spear head facing quite close to her body.

She was led into a small chamber of the temple where a woman was standing with her back to her. She was looking up at the alter her long golden hair cascading down her back in thick waves. She didn't appear to be praying but she was studying something about the large statue in the center of the alter. She could see a long scar running up the back of her bare left arm going easily from her shoulder down to her elbow. When the woman shifted cocking her head to one side Regina was able to see the thickened scar that ran parallel to the woman's spine due to her shirt which only had a string holding it together in the back. A sick feeling of recognition twisted in her gut at the sight of the scar and finally the woman flipped around.

For a moment neither woman spoke. Lilia was just as beautiful as she had always been. Her rich green eyes staring into Regina's own dark ones so bright and brilliant it was hard to believe this woman was thought to be dead. Her hair was still the same pale blonde she'd seen when she'd returned for her after all those months away. Her skin was still the warm rich honey she would associate with her. Lilia was like the sun, golden and warm. Burning so brightly one felt they had to cover their eyes when looking at her. She had been the one who had melted the ice surrounding Regina's heart. Regina had been so convinced for so long that she would never find happiness that her days were doomed to be cold and lifeless and there she was. The sun coming to melt the snow; but what was she now?

"Hello Regina." Lilia's soft voice broke the quiet that had fallen over them. "It's been a long time."

"Lilia," Regina managed to breathe as she stared up at her former lover.

The woman smiled the same warm smile Regina had always longed to see when she'd lived in Storybrooke. "What are you doing here? This is no place for you."

That stung, she didn't know if Lilia had meant for it to or not but it did. She frowned staring at the woman before glancing down. She'd begun to knot her hands up together and she forced them apart not wanting to show just how nervous she was.

"I was told you were dead, he told me you were dead. He said you were killed in battle by savages after we returned home. " Regina stared at her, "Why did you let me believe that if you've been alive and well?"

Lilia sighed realizing she wasn't going to get anything out of Regina until she'd spoken on the subject. "I almost was. When the savages attacked our lands we all fought hard there were heavy casualties. I was the leader and I noticed they wouldn't fight me. The savages, it was like they were saving me for something. I challenged their leader and I won. But I didn't kill him. He put the axe in my back when I walked away from him and his own people killed him for the move. I was bleeding and dying. I was in some sort of dream state for about two years. They couldn't wake me up. When I woke up my people were decimated, there was only a few of my people left. Women; they brought me here knowing it was the closest place that would have medical help that might be able to help me recover. I was under for about two years. They didn't think I'd ever come out of it but I did." Here she paused studying Regina's beautiful face for a moment. "I came looking for you as soon as I was strong enough but you were with a man in a turban and a moustache. You looked happy so I figured you'd moved on. I was supposed to be dead after all and I didn't think it'd do you any good to see me alive and well after so long without me. So I came back here and I stayed. Tariqa the previous queen gave me her right of cast before she died due to complications giving birth and I became queen. And I've been here ever since."

"You thought I could be happy with a man after you?" Regina felt sick. The revenge she'd sought out had destroyed everything and she was left feeling more hollow than ever. It was all unnecessary had she only waited Lilia would've come for her just as she promised. But she hadn't waited she'd taken her revenge and destroyed everything only to come back and…Emma. Emma had helped her break the curse and now she was gone. "Has another woman passed through here? A woman with hair like yours?" She asked.

"No. You were the first we've seen in a long time. Why do you ask?" Lilia looked concerned for her former lover.

"If you hear of a woman that looks like you will you send her to the Enchanted Forest?"

"Of course. Is she hurt do we need to go and look for her tonight?" Lilia didn't ask immediate questions about who this woman was or how she or the person she was looking for had gotten here merely wished to know how to help.

"No she's not hurt. She should be fine." Regina took a breath and released it. "Lilia I never stopped loving you for even a moment. I was devastated when he told me you were dead. I felt like I was dying right along with you. For years I tried to find a way to get back what I'd lost and if I'd only waited you'd have come for me and I would be here with you instead of on my own." Regina paused, "But I'm not alone anymore."

"Neither of us are. Regina, I want you to meet someone." She stood up and held out her hand to help Regina up. She led her towards the small house Regina had pegged as her home. She pushed open the door and stepped inside. A moment later she returned with a beautiful woman with long dark hair just like Regina's and beautiful olive toned skin. She was lovely and very well shaped. "Regina this is my wife Valeria."

Regina smiled shocked that she could even do so but pleased that she could. "It's wonderful to meet you Valeria."

"And you. Lilia has spoken so much about you. I feel as though I know you all ready." Valeria smiled showing off her even white teeth behind her full lips.

"And our daughter is asleep but you'll meet her soon. She's two."

"You did have a child?"

"I did. I guess you got me thinking about them." Lilia smiled at her. "Come you'll stay with us for tonight and then tomorrow we'll see about getting you your supplies to get you home."

Regina looked at her former lover seeing the love reflecting in her rich green eyes and realized though she had been on the receiving end of that same look from that same woman she was glad that Lilia had moved on and found happiness just like she had found hers with her own beautiful blonde whom she still needed to try and get back to.

* * *

><p>Regina stared around her former home seeing the darkness that continued to seep from every which surface. It wouldn't do. Not anymore. If she wanted to have a family with Emma and Henry she would need to fix this place and fast. Thankfully her magic had reasserted itself and she was able to do the repairs much faster than normal. She had stayed a few days with the amazons just enjoying being able to spend time with Lilia again who made her promise not to be a stranger and to bring Emma and Henry to meet with them. Since she was queen she would allow the boy to visit them as long as he was accompanied by his mothers. She'd enjoyed seeing Lilia with her wife and their little girl. It was something she'd longed for herself when she was younger but she'd achieved it and now it was almost time to bring it back. She didn't know where to begin to look for Emma and Henry but if she knew them they would both be looking for her as well so hopefully luck would be on their side. She smiled as she looked into the mirror, a real true smile. Yes she would be with her family soon that she could promise.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: This thing wasn't meant to be an epic thing but it turned out that way. I know it's nearly through but I thought I'd leave it as it is and do a sequel if you guys liked it enough. If not well I'll just leave it where it is. I had a really good time writing it. And really some of Regina's quotes from Once Upon A Time fit this thing so well. I couldn't resist after the idea began to formulate. Please let me know what you think it is appreciated. Even just one or two people telling me it doesn't suck makes a world of difference. Until next time guys!<p> 


End file.
